Funny Games
by Cloud Green
Summary: Based on US version of 'Funny Games': Kurt and Finn are left at home on Friday night only to be stirred when two strangers come knocking. Blaine and Sebastian seem like nice enough guys, but soon their true intentions are revealed. They want to play some twisted games and if Kurt and Finn want to survive until morning, they will have to play. Warning: Violence, sexual themes.
1. Prologue

A.N. PLEASE READ!

Today I was sick and to cheer myself up I watched some really good movies for the first time. One such movie was the US version of 'Funny Games' – if you want you can check the trailer for the set up – basically two young men who enter a family's home and force them to play some psychotic 'games'. I don't want to ruin the movie or imply that this fic will follow the plot fully, but I will say that if you already feel you do not like the sound of it PLEASE do not read. It will get violent. It will get sexual. In this fic I've tried to keep characters true to their TV natures but Blaine and Sebastian have been based on the characters from the movie. They have to be like this so I just hope you like it anyway.

Also, please check out my profile for some more info on possible upcoming fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Glee or Funny Games, this particular story is fan-made. I am a fan. ^^ I don't know how long this fic will end up being. Somewhere between three and 6 chapters I think. Who knows? Please read and review. =D

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Breadstixs was heaving; a typical Friday night. One by one, each customer was led through the maze of booths, chairs and 'Wet Floor' signs to their tables and not one of them managed it unscathed.

'Ouch…' Carole moaned empathetically as she watched one particular lady slip on a small puddle of spilt spaghetti sauce and land with a thump on the tiled floor. Her husband of one year, Burt, sat across from her in their booth. He slurped up some more of his pasta carbonara and gave his wife a questioning look. 'Another one bites the dust.' She explained, nodding across the restaurant where the fallen lady was being helped to her feet by a sea of waiting staff.

Burt pulled a face. 'This isn't exactly the romantic night I promised you, is it?' He sighed, downtrodden. 'So much for our first anniversary being special.'

Carole smiled and took his hand. 'Don't be silly, honey, this is amazing.' Burt didn't look convinced. 'Do you know how many years I spent coming to places like this on my own before I met you? Good food only exists with loving company.'

Burt's well-used grin began to resurface. 'Didn't you eat out with Finn when he was growing up?'

'Of course not!' Carole laughed. 'Once he began school he wouldn't be caught dead with me in public. It was always 'Ugh, mom, no way!'.'

The couple laughed just thinking about the seventeen year old football star back home. 'I guess I was lucky with Kurt,' Burt mused. 'The perk of having a gay kid is that he'll never say no to two tickets to whatever musical show was in town.' They laughed even more, squeezing each other's hands fondly. Their gazes shared the same sentiments: they had both been lucky parents of two very special sons. They had also been lucky to have found each other when they did, and lucky to have merged two single-parent families into one solid loving unit. That, after all, was the real reason they were out that night: they wanted to celebrate their love and luck. Sadly, the initial plan to have Finn and Kurt with them failed to launch as both teens refused to see a sappy rom-com with their parents even if a free dinner had preceded it. With that thought in mind, Burt glanced at his watch. Their flick started in just over forty minutes and they had a twenty minute walk between Breadstix and the movie theatre. Carole had been the one to suggest leaving the car at Breadstix so they could both have wine with dinner, but to make the movie they would need to start being time-conscious. Just as he was about to voice his suggestion of finishing their meals quickly, though, Burt noticed his wife rummaging through her handbag for something. 'What is it?' Carole pursed her lips and pulled out her cell phone. All this talk of their sons had stirred up her motherly instincts. Burt immediately shook his head. 'Oh, no, no, no. You promised me you wouldn't worry about-'

'Oh, honey, I have to check on them. We've been out of the house for over two hours now; something might have happened. I can't exactly call them when we're at the movies, can I?' Carole almost whined. 'I just want to call and double check that they're still alright.'

'Carole, no.' Burt shook his head and shut her cell shut as she attempted to dial home. 'They're fine. You know it, I know it. Kurt and Finn are good kids – if there was any trouble they could take care of it or have enough sense between them to call us. Don't worry about-'

'-I am so sorry to interrupt.' Said a voice from behind Burt. Both Burt and Carole turned their heads to see two young men staring back in the adjoining booth. The first – the one who had spoken – instantly caught their attention with his bright hazel eyes framed by thick dark lashes and locks of silky ebony hair. The second boy sported a coif similar to Burt's own son – something Kurt had always insisted took time and effort to perfect – and held a slender fingered hand up to his thin face. The first boy tilted his head and continued. 'Did you just say Kurt and Finn? Are you their parents by any chance?'

Burt smiled, having been caught off guard by the sudden interruption before now. 'Yup, that's us. Mr and Mrs Hudson-Hummel.'

The boy grinned and seemed thoroughly pleased. He nudged his companion, who then mirrored his grin. 'That's so awesome, they're friends of ours.'

'Oh?' Carole perked up. 'From glee club?'

Without missing a beat, the first boy nodded. The second once again copied his actions a second later. 'Yes ma'am.'

Burt frowned as the waitress placed their bill on their table. 'What did you say your names were?'

'We didn't.' The first boy replied before motioning to himself. 'I'm Blaine, and this is Sebastian.' The other boy – Sebastian – gave a nod hello.

'Wait a sec,' Burt hummed, causing the boys and his wife to stare at him curiously. 'I'm pretty sure I know all the members in that glee club and I don't think I've ever heard either Finn or Kurt mention you guys.' His suspicion was evident, causing his wife to look embarrassed. Carole might not have had Finn barking in her ear about every aspect of New Directions' ins and outs, but Burt had with Kurt. If there was one thing he knew concerning Kurt's life – it was glee club.

'Well, honey,' Carole's smile flowed through her warm tone, 'Maybe they're from another club? Almost every school has one, right boys? Are you maybe from that one in Westerville, the Warblers?'

Both she and Burt looked over to the next booth where Blaine was already confirming her theory. 'Yeah, that's the one. The Warblers. We actually met Finn and Kurt a couple of year's back at a competition show – such a pleasure to finally meet their parents. Are you celebrating something tonight?' The subject change was brought on as the young man took in the couple's attire: a cocktail dress and a suit. Burt and Carole smiled tenderly at each over. 'Let me think…anniversary?'

Burt let out an amused chortle. 'Right first time. Speaking of which, boys, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short. My fine lady and I have a date with the big screen and a large bucket of popcorn.' Carole giggled and moved to put on her coat. 'We can stop for some candy on the walk over.'

Blaine looked between them and slid up from his seat. 'You're walking? Sir, isn't the movie theatre far from here?' Burt shrugged as he paid his bill. Blaine looked to his companion and then back to the couple. 'We can drive you. We were about to leave, anyway.'

Burt placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and shook him gently in thanks. 'That's nice of you to offer, kid, but if you take the right streets you can make it there in twenty minutes.'

But Blaine persisted. 'Please, sir, it's no trouble at all. I personally would feel a lot better giving you a ride this time of night. It's actually on our way, right, Sebastian?'

Sebastian agreed. 'It's not even a minute out of our way and it would save your wife dirtying those shoes of hers.'

Burt especially was not one to accept rides from anyone; an issue of pride picked up working at the car shop for so many years. If he was in a car he wanted to be the driver and that was that. Yet, looking over at his wife he knew he'd have to suppress his passenger phobia this once as she was glancing down at her high-heeled shoes which would no doubt cause her pain if she were to walk for an extended period of time. With a resigned sigh, he gave a nod. Both Blaine and Sebastian looked pleased with his decision, as did Carole.

Exiting Breadstix, the couple followed the young men into the car park and up to a Grand Cherokee. Blaine held open the backseat door and helped Carole inside like a gentleman as Burt admired the vehicle. 'Very nice. Where'd a guy as young as you get a beauty like this?'

Sebastian offered the front passenger seat to him as he responded. 'Birthday gift from my parents a couple of years ago.' Burt nodded with a smile but the smile froze in place the more the considered his response. This model wasn't even a year old, he knew, and, even if he was mistaken, if this guy was the same age as his son, why would his parents buy him such an expensive car when he wouldn't have been old enough to drive it. He glanced into the backseat where his wife was explaining the plot premise of the movie they were going to see. Neither of these kids looked like they were still in high school; both looked to be in their early twenties. He pushed the uneasy feelings away as he hopped in beside Sebastian. They pulled out of the parking lot and hit the road.

'So, Mrs Hudson-Hummel, I was wondering-' Blaine started, drawing the couple's attention.

Carole swatted him lightly, a little playful from the wine she had been drinking earlier, and said 'Honey, please, call me Carole.'

Blaine gave a small grin and corrected himself. 'Yes, Carole, I was wondering if you guys still lived at the same address. I heard that you might have moved recently?'

Carole shook her head. 'No, still at the corner of Whitman Avenue. Such a nice area – I don't think we'd ever leave.' Blaine hummed in response, never taking his eyes off her. Carole tried to pass off his interest as friendliness but she could shift the nervous feeling which came upon her under his gaze. It was so intense – searching. She decided to look out the window and check where they were. She didn't recognise the street they were driving down, which was odd considering she knew most of the roads this side of Lima and that the route from Breadstix to the movie complex was a relatively simple one. 'Uh, Sebastian, do you know where the movie theatre is?'

'Of course, Carole.' Sebastian said with little to no emotion. His eyes were dead set up ahead.

Burt himself checked out the area and she could see from his reaction in the mirror that he too did not know where they were. Carole could still feel Blaine's eyes examining her, running up and down her body. She knew she wasn't the most attractive woman of her age, especially after squeezing her pump frame into an admittedly unflattering cocktail dress, so the attention was both unwanted and suspicious. 'Blaine…what glee club did you say you boys were involved in?'

'Hmm? Oh, the Wibbers.'

'You mean the Warblers.'

Both Blaine and Sebastian laughed at her tense tone, and Blaine let out an amused 'oops' to which Sebastian laughed even harder at. Both Burt and Carole had an uneasy feeling there was some secret joke they weren't privy to. They caught each other's eyes in the passenger side mirror and could tell immediately that there was something very off about the boys

'Listen guys, I think Carole's right.' Burt tried to play it cool, 'This doesn't look like the place. I think we should stop.'

Blaine reached over and patted Burt's hunched shoulders. 'Don't worry, Burt – may I call you Burt? – You can trust Sebastian. He doesn't ever get lost.'

The smirk that was now etched on the driver's face was unmissable and it drove Burt to slam his hand on the dashboard. 'No, I said stop and I mean stop!' Carole's hand flew to her mouth as both Blaine and Sebastian grew silent.

Finally, after many uncomfortable moments, Blaine spoke up in an oddly respectable voice. 'You heard the man, Sebastian. He has requested we stop.'

Sebastian replied in an eerily similar manner as if Burt and Carole were not sitting there. 'He could have said please.'

Blaine nodded. 'You're right. He wasn't very polite, but we can't help that. Would you be so kind as to pull over?'

'Of course.'

Both Burt and Carole watched in amazement as this little conversation led to Sebastian turning off the road and slowing the car to a gentle stop. The engine rumbled softly under his control. Burt and Carole reached for the doors and climbed out only to find themselves standing in what could only be described as a scrap yard. On one side a stack of crushed cars towered over them. On the other sides, mountains of scrap metal created walls that seemed to cage them in to a small clearing. They couldn't see where Sebastian had driven in due to the darkness and Burt, exasperated, turned around at snap at the two boys. 'Alright, what the hell is going on here? Where are we?'

Blaine and Sebastian took their time in closing their doors. They stood close to each other but not a word was spoken between them; all communication took place via their gazes. At last, they circled the car and stopped short of the middle aged couple they had been 'helping'. 'I'll be honest with you, Burt.' Blaine said smoothly with confidence unsuitable for such a scene. 'Where you are really isn't important.'

'Not at all.' Sebastian agreed. He folded his arms and for the first time since meeting these kids Burt realised that maybe they weren't as feeble as his mature mind had first thought. Both of them had muscles, that was for sure, and no doubt quicker with youth on their side. 'And I don't think you're in a position to demand answers.'

'Listen, bud,' Burt snarled and gave the tall boy a firm shove when he felt he was getting too close to him and his wife, 'Do not threaten me or-'

There had been a flash in Sebastian's eyes as a result from the shove. With a short, swift motion the boy brought his tight fist into the older man's gut and he watched in curious satisfaction when Burt crumpled to his knees. Carole cried out and moved to help her husband, but Blaine caught her by the shoulder and easily slammed her into the car door. As her husband coughed and spluttered, helpless to help her, she too fell to the ground and expected another attack but instead Blaine was berating Sebastian. 'Hey! What are you doing? You know the rules.'

'But he pushed me-'

'Did he?' Blaine cocked his head to the side, still irritated, and shoved Sebastian himself. 'So did I. Are you going to resort to violence with me?'

'Of course not.'

'Follow the rules, you meerkat freak.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Or what?' Sebastian stared at Blaine for all of two seconds before his gaze fell to the ground. Satisfied, Blaine turned his attention to Burt and Carole, who were crawling away from the vehicle whilst at the same time trying to help each other to their feet. Blaine sighed, bored. 'Get them up. I want to make this quick.' His companion obeyed and manhandled the couple back to the car, thrusting them up against the bonnet. 'You two, if you would be so kind as to get on your knees that would be great.' Burt glared at him. The obnoxious respectful tone was back and it given what had just happened the politeness seemed mocking. He cradled a shaking Carole to his side and considered aiming his own fist at the smaller of the two men, halting in his tracks when a gun came into view. Together he and Carole got on their knees. Sebastian stepped up to Blaine's side and he loaded the hand gun. Blaine's eyes flickered over it and he murmured 'Where's the rifle?'

Sebastian shrugged. 'In the trunk? This is quieter anyway.'

Blaine rolled his eyes and began to wander back and forth in front of their captives. 'Alright. Burt, Carole, I should offer my apologies for hijacking your evening. Sincerity is definitely due as it is, after all, your anniversary.' A loud clicking noise interrupted him as Sebastian cocked the handgun. Blaine shot him an irritated frown to which he bowed his head in an act of repentance. Blaine continued. 'But you see we could help overhearing you in the diner and… Well, if you knew us, you would understand. You brought this on yourselves.' The expression on his face made it seem like he actually believed his own words. Is it really possible for someone to reason in such a way? Burt doubted it, but the sorrowful eyes told a different story.

'Wh-what do you want from us?' Carole choked out. When had she started to cry? No one had been paying attention enough to notice. She shuffled forward on her knees slightly, her hands coming up as if to pray. 'Please-please, we don't have much but we can give you money. Take our car keys, go back to the diner and just take the car. Take my purse, take anything. J-Just leave us, please!'

Burt pulled her back but did not go against her sentiments. 'We'll cooperate,' He forced out. 'We can work this out and avoid any more trouble. You haven't done anything too wrong yet, there's still the option to just drive away.'

Blaine considered him for a few moments, humming in understanding. He turned to Sebastian. 'That's good news, isn't it?'

Sebastian nodded. 'He'll cooperate. We can avoid trouble.'

'It's so much easier when people just _get_ it, you know?' Blaine turned his eyes back to the shivering couple. 'Just answer a couple of questions and we'll leave.' Carole and Burt both blurted out in concurrence. 'Excellent, just excellent. First, how many kids do you have?'

Immediately Carole and Burt held their tongues. They had been expecting to answer questions relating to their bank and pin numbers, not family queries. 'Wh-why?' Carole asked slowly.

Sebastian kneeled down to be on her level. 'I wanna know how many chubby babies came out of that wrinkled pussy of yours.' As Carole and Burt drew back in offence, Blaine grabbed Sebastian by the collar and dragged him up until he was pressed against him.

'What have I told you about decency?' He demanded. Sebastian murmured out an apology but didn't pretend he meant it. Looking frustrated with his companion's rudeness, Blaine tossed him to the ground and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. He finally turned back to the couple. 'Again, please accept my sincerest apologies. Sebastian is not an avid supporter of the female gender and has a serious mental condition which makes him lewd and very inappropriate.' He glanced at Sebastian picking himself off the ground. 'It is very unbecoming of him.' The dynamics between the two young men were getting more and more confusing but neither Burt nor Carole could focus enough to question it. 'If you would just ignore his statement and answer the question?'

'T-two. We both have a son each.'

'Ah!' Blaine smiled. 'I see. Single parents get hitched equals one big happy family?' Carole nodded numbly. 'Nice! I like that, I really do. It's heart-warming.'

'Precious.' Sebastian's sarcasm was ignored.

'As you might have guessed by now, we aren't acquainted with either son so please, remind me, which one is the queer one?' Blaine asked with deep interest.

Burt spluttered and his face grew red hot. 'What? Excuse me?'

Blaine blinked in surprise. 'Oh, I overheard one of you mention that you were lucky you had a gay son. Remember? Back in the diner?' Burt stared at his wife with bulging eyes. 'Hmm. I'm guessing he must be your son, Burt, based on your reaction.' Pause. 'Tell me, is he cute?'

Burt began hurling obsanities at Blaine instantly and only started making sense when he shouted 'Don't you dare talk about my son – don't you fucking mention him, you psychotic asshole!' He had barely finished when Sebastian caught the side of his head sharply with the metal of his gun. Burt landed on his side on the dirt-ridden ground and blood began to seep from a deep gash caused by the attack. Blaine sighed as Carole wailed over him.

'Normally I would scold him for such mindless actions,' Blaine folded his arms, 'but you must understand; you brought it on yourself. You were rude and you really shouldn't curse in front of a lady. In front of your own lady.'

Blaine looked at his watch and tipped his head to Sebastian. 'It's time. I don't think we'll get anything useful. We should get going.'

Carole let out a moan, partly due to the sight of her injured husband and partly in relief as their captors were vocalising their intention to leave. She sobbed over Burt's shoulder until both of them were urged up against the car again. Unsure what was going on, they lifted their eyes. In front of them stood the two young men who, less than fifteen minutes ago, were the sweet friends of their sons but who were now terrifying strangers with some mysterious motive.

'Burt. Carole. Thank you for sharing your time with us this evening.' Blaine said in all seriousness. 'You have both been helpful in your own ways and we truly appreciate your efforts to cooperate.' Sebastian snorted but was again ignored. 'Thank you both so much. Goodbye.'

Two gun shots later, Blaine leaned down to flick a piece of flesh off his boot. Sebastian handed him the gun and moved off to clean the bonnet of blood and dispose of the warm bodies inside the trunks of nearby abandoned cars. Before he did so, though, he searched the pockets and tossed anything of interest towards his companion. 'Careful.' Blaine warned as he flipped through Burt Hummel's wallet, 'Don't get any blood on you because I don't want to waste time waiting for you to change clothes.'

'I know.'

Ten minutes later, both men slid into the front seats of their car. The radio was switched on and the most teeth-clenching heavy metal music began blasting through the speakers. Blaine punched the radio off again having no interest in gaining a headache when the night was still so young. As Sebastian started the engine, Blaine placed a hand on his. They turned their heads to smile at one another.

'Let the games begin.'

* * *

A.N. Yes, I know this is a very depressing start to a very depressing story but I hope that you enjoyed the (hopefully) dramatic set up. If you haven't seen the film this is based on, it's fine, just please understand that some characters (i.e. Sebastian and Blaine) are very OOC for the sake of the plot. Please review!


	2. First Impressions

A.N. So normally I find myself wrapped up in a plotline which soon fizzles out leaving me an enthusiastic first half but a struggling second half of a story, so I will hopefully be writing more of this soon whilst the initial fic excitement is still strong. Thank you guys so much for the surprising positive responses – both those who have and haven't seen the film I'm basing the story on.

In answer a few questions readers have asked:

Guest: i love your fics and i love the movie, but i was wondering if you're going to write it in a similar way, in the film, paul and peter knew they were in a movie, and they were constantly breaking the fourth wall (the remote control scene) or if you'll just make it like a simple home invasion fic

Me: I'm still playing with the idea, I would love to find a way of doing this through writing but so far my ideas suck. I will try to have some existentialism/breaking fourth wall mixed in with the flow, but for now it's a simple home invasion. I loved the remote control concept so something similar would be great!

DarrenCrissCat11: I also can't help wondering: Is Sebastian gay in this story, too? And will he perhaps be hooking up with Finn if Blaine gets Kurt? Either way, this has been interesting, evil, and fantastical.

Me: Yes, Sebastian is gay. :D As per usual I will be forcing a dark!Blaine on Kurt, but I thought I'd give myself the goal of creating a secondary source of personal tension with Sebastian and Finn. I think because Finn is straight, having an evil sexually suggestive captor would be interesting. Still deciding just how far Sebastian will go with Finn, though, so I've avoided starting it in this chapter. But I hope you're right and it can be fun to read either way.

* * *

First Impressions

'_Kurt!_'

Oh geez, what now? The seventeen year old turned in his office chair to watch his step brother, Finn, storm into his bedroom. 'May I help you?'

'Dude! How many times do I have to tell you – stop using my razor!' Finn huffed, half of his face covered in shaving cream making him look like a stripper Santa Claus with those red slacks he was wearing. 'Where did you put it?'

Kurt frowned and turned back towards his laptop screen. 'And how many times do I have to tell _you_? I don't use your razors. Never have done. Never will.' Finn stomped up to his desk and pushed him back round to face him. 'Seriously, Finn!' Kurt found himself getting even more frustrated as white foam dropped from the other boy's face onto his keyboard. 'I don't have it.'

'You must have. Your dad has hundreds of his own – you're the only other person in this house who would use it.' To emphasis his words he jabbed a finger into the smaller boy's shoulder.

'Your mom.'

'What?'

'Your mom, idiot.' Kurt sighed as he rubbed his temples. Finn looked positively disgusted by the suggestion and it was almost laughable. 'Oh come on, how else does your mom keep her legs as smooth as they are?'

Finn spluttered and took a few attempts to piece together a sentence. 'I - why'd you - seriously- _Dude! _Why are you looking at my mom's legs?' He didn't give Kurt – the resident 'gay' at their school – the chance to respond as he stormed out of the room again. 'I know it was you, even with your girly skin.'

Kurt wasn't sure if he should be offended but guessed that Finn meant it as an insult. 'Yeah, well, why don't you check their bathroom? I bet you'll find your precious razor there!' He called. Finn shouted something back but he couldn't make out the words. Probably for the best. With another sigh, Kurt turned his attention back to his essay. He knew it was pretty pathetic for a teenager like him, already a shoe-in for whatever college he would eventually apply for – to be working on school assignments on a Friday night but that was just him; he was pathetic like that. At least he wouldn't be like his moronic step brother who would be on his knees begging in a month's time for a copy of Kurt's standard masterpiece. Pfft Finn, Kurt thought, what an ass…

* * *

Down the hall Finn washed the foam off his face and watched as the substance circled the drain with his face still stubbly. He didn't care what Kurt said; he knew Kurt had borrowed his razor and was now just too stubborn to admit it. The irony that Finn was also too stubborn to even check their parents' ensuite bathroom was lost on him. He patted his face dry with a towel as he headed back to his room. As he passed Kurt's bedroom again he mustered up a glare to aim it at him but found no one there. There was movement downstairs; Kurt must have gone for a drink or something. Finn continued on.

Call of Duty; that was Finn's plan for the whole evening. Most of his friends were out doing normal things like drinking and trying to pick up girls at the mall, but a couple had been friendly enough to play online with him from their homes and, as he picked up his headset and manoeuvred the mic to his mouth, he found they had kept their promise. 'Hudson is back online.' He announced with a grin. His friends gave brief, half-aware responses and before he knew it he was drawn in to the game. He was so drawn in, in fact, that five minutes later it caught him off guard when he finally noticed the shadow by his doorway.

'Kurt – Jesus!' Finn tossed off his headset and turned towards his brother trying not to look as startled as he was. 'What do you want? Here to give me back my razor?'

Concern was etched across Kurt's face and he barely registered that Finn was bringing up the argument from before. 'There's someone here.'

* * *

Descending the stairs, the first thing Finn saw at the screen door at the bottom of the stairwell was a pair of booted feet. The young man was hard to make out at first, standing so still in the shadows, but finally his tall and slender frame came into view. He was older than both Finn and Kurt, that was for sure, but probably not by much. And by the look of it he wasn't one of those punks who had been joy riding in the neighbourhood lately; his appearance was smart casual and his thin face relaxed with the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. 'May I help you?' Finn asked as he stepped up to him.

The stranger's mouth tilted upwards further into a fuller smile; an apologetic one. 'Sorry to disturb you, but my car just broke down.' He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder towards a car half-parked on their driveway. A Grand Cherokee – nice, Finn mused. 'I was hoping for some assistance and I saw your porch light was on…'

'Oh yeah, sure! Come in.' Finn gave one of his goofy grins as he unlocked the screen door and swung it open for the visitor. He caught Kurt's unsure expression and wondered why his step brother always had to be so damn hesitant and sceptical about everything. The stranger clasped his hands in front of him neatly and graciously stepped into the hall. He took a brief glance at his surroundings and then turned his attention back to Finn who was shoving on a jacket. 'Actually I could check it out.' He was saying, 'I work part time at my step dad's car shop – he's been showing me the ropes. I can let you know what's up?'

The stranger could have looked more enthused, Kurt believed. Finn's friendly and helpful suggestion was met with a polite 'Oh?' and a lazy glance back to his car outside. 'I was going to call the breakdown company I'm with, but if you have the time-'

'Sure!' cried Finn. He clearly had not picked up on the less-than-caring response. 'It's no problem. Hey – I'm Finn, by the way. And this is my brother, Kurt.'

Finn extended his hand and the stranger took and shook it. 'Sebastian. ' He responded. 'Please feel free to look but I don't think it'll be an easy diagnosis, as you see…'

As Sebastian went on to describe the lead up to the break down, Kurt listened. Finn wouldn't admit it and Kurt wouldn't want to hurt his pride but they both knew deep down that Kurt was by far the most knowledgeable about mechanics. However, his attention was soon overtaken by the silhouette of a second visitor who was coming up their garden path. It was definitely a man. A man confident enough not to utter a word as he entered the house uninvited. Kurt took a step back instinctively. The man was probably in his early twenties like Sebastian but his boyish good looks merged with a manly smoulder made him a thousand times more intriguing in his boots, dark pants and well-fitted shirt. Even his hair looked effortlessly sexy with slight curls accenting his flawless face. He looked like he had just stepped out of one of those X-rated gay magazines Kurt kept hidden in his closet. This was not the time for drooling, though, he knew. This guy had just barged into his home. 'Who are you?' Kurt's alarmed and demanding tone earned him a sharp stare and frown from Finn.

'Oh, this is my roommate. Blaine.' Sebastian nodded to the new guy. Why didn't he mention he wasn't alone? Surely that was something he should have brought up earlier. Finn welcomed him. Kurt didn't. Blaine's arrival caused the atmosphere-according-to-Kurt to get more tense and heated; his stare alone made his insides squirm as if they were on show. What an odd thing to feel…

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Kurt.' Blaine murmured softly in the same annoyingly polite manner which made him sound like he was a lot older than he was. He had already taken Finn's hand and shook, and was now approaching the smaller boy who was trying very hard to not look uneasy in the corner of the hall. Kurt accepted his hand – it was only mannerly, he supposed – but when he tried to pull his hand away he felt Blaine's cool grip tighten ever so slightly. A gentle tug and Kurt's hand was a mere inch from Blaine's hip, forcing him forward. Well, this was awkward. Kurt glanced to Finn but he wasn't paying attention as he had gone back to asking questions about the car. Fortunately Blaine seemed to release his grip moments later and Kurt's hand slipped back and hid deep within his sweater pocket. It then occurred to him: Blaine entered after they had introduced themselves, so how had he known Kurt's name?

'Sounds like trouble with the exhaust.' Finn hummed when Sebastian had finished answering his questions, thumbing his stubble as if he was a car expert. 'Mind giving me a look?' Sebastian nodded and motioned for Finn to follow as he left to go to his car.

Without a glance back at his step brother, Finn bounded out the house to save the day for their stranded visitors. Kurt, though, had been watching Blaine. He was wary; the dark haired man was wandering slowly up and down the corridor checking each of the rooms each door led into. Kurt opened his mouth to give a firm 'Ahem!' at his brazen rudeness but was cut off by the very guy who was bothering him. 'Do you have a bathroom I could use?' Blaine asked with his ever-sturdy polite tone.

Kurt's brows lifted. The guy needed the bathroom? It didn't exactly excuse his actions, but Kurt could at least forgive it if nature was calling. He offered a small smile. 'Yeah, upstairs. Follow me.' As he ascended the stairs he could hear the soft 'thank you' response and it got him wondering how such a simple short phrase could send shivers up his spine. Do I like him? Is that it? The man certainly was handsome, Kurt had to admit, but he knew there was something else there that caused him to be on his guard.

'This is a beautiful house.' Blaine commented behind him. 'You live with your parents?'

Kurt nodded. 'My dad and step mom. They both sold their homes when they got married so we were able to afford more than before.'

'At the cost of gaining a brother?' For the first time, Kurt wondered if Blaine was being humorous. He turned to gaze at him, and Blaine continued in explanation. 'Finn seems like a nice guy but I too grew up with an older brother so I know the set up.'

Had Blaine not been an uninvited stranger in his home, Kurt might have laughed. But that was the case. Instead, Kurt found himself saying 'Finn and I are the same age.' Several moments passed in silence as both Kurt and Blaine stared at one another, both trying to read the other boy. Eventually Kurt backed down and continued leading the way. Upon arriving on the second floor landing, Kurt passed his family's bedrooms and stopped at the bathroom at the end of the hall. 'Here you go.' He opened the door and flicked on the light. As he tried to move out of the way, though, Kurt found himself caught underneath the doorframe with Blaine leaning in close.

Kurt gasped and then held his breath. Hazel eyes, like melted chocolate mixed with gold, studied him like he was a pinned down frog awaiting dissection. His gaze held Kurt's and then gave his face, neck and body a brief but thorough once over before returning to his eyes. A gracious smile then dissolved the situation and out came another 'Thank you'. Kurt felt himself dismissed and he edged into the hall. Blaine entered the bathroom and closed the door. What in God's name just happened? Why did he feel like he had just been fleetingly violated? Kurt backed away until he hit the stairs and then he took them two at a time with some type of sudden need for Finn's company – no, protection.

As it happened both Finn and the other guy – Sebastian – were just coming inside after studying the car. 'I gotta say I have no idea what's up with it.' Finn was bitterly saying. 'If my step dad was home soon I'd say stick around, since he's an experience mechanic, but he'll not be back for hours.' He caught sight of Kurt at the foot of the steps and shared his displeasure for not being able to solve the issue on his own. 'I can't see a damn thing wrong with it. Nothing obvious.' What was obvious, to Kurt anyway, was his brother's apparent desire to impress Burt. After all, chances were Finn was going to take over the shop one day since Kurt had no interest sticking it out much longer in the dead-beat town of theirs. But none of that mattered at that moment as Kurt's heart was still beating quite rapidly from the visual check he had just undergone himself. He wrapped his arms around his chest and tucked himself beside the bannister.

'Perhaps I could use that telephone of yours?' Sebastian suggested, now for the second time. Kurt was glad when Finn just nodded. The sooner they helped these guys out, the sooner they could leave. Finn rifled around the rooms and finally came back with the telephone receiver. 'Do you mind if I make the call in private? I think I'll be asked for some personal information.' Both Finn and Kurt stared before nodding slowly. 'Thank you.'

Sebastian took to the living room, closing the door behind him. When alone, Finn turned to his brother and whispered humorously 'They come into our home and then ask for privacy?'

'Maybe we don't look too trustworthy,' Kurt whispered back.

'Please don't think that,' said a voice from above. Kurt felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he turned to see Blaine coming back down to join them. Finn's face reddened at being overheard. 'He just doesn't want you to overhear his last name: Cockrum.'

Finn snorted before he could stop himself, but was fortunately saved from excusing himself when Sebastian entered the hallway again. 'I'm sorry, but your phone doesn't seem to be working.' He stated simply.

'What?' Kurt took the receiver from him and studied the now-blank screen. He jabbed in various numbers and held in the on/off button but it remained dull and unresponsive. 'I don't get it; it's been on charge all day…'

'Then perhaps you could lend us your cell phone?' Blaine suggested. His tone; so open and respectful, but to Kurt it felt like his words were steering. Everything just wasn't adding up right now and if it weren't for Finn's gentle giant nature he would have tried convincing him to kick the strangers out. 'Kurt?'

The image of his cell phone sitting on his desk by his laptop flashed across Kurt's mind. For some reason linked to the uneasiness he felt under the gaze of Blaine he did not want to hand over his cell to either of the visitors. 'Uh…I lost mine.' He lied. All three guys now stared at him as he tried desperately not to shuffle his feel with his guilty conscience. Although he wasn't going to call him out on it, Finn knew he was lying. And he wasn't the only one.

'That's…funny.' Blaine replied. His voice was harder than before; accusing. 'I could have sworn I saw a nice little cell on your desk upstairs. I'm assuming your bedroom it the one with the 'Kurt' sign on the door?' Sebastian gave a small, noticeably fake gasp and then tutted in disapproval.

If the atmosphere hadn't been tense before, it certainly was now. Kurt gaped at him. What had Blaine been doing in his room? His door had been closed over; had he deliberately opened it to see inside? 'Wh-why were you in my room?' Kurt demanded.

'Why did you lie?' Blaine instantly came back at him with the coolest, calmest voice which contrasted greatly from Kurt's angry one. Finn stared between them obviously taken aback by the swift turning the situation had taken and the reproachful glare of his step brother. He knew he should say something, but what?

As Finn let out a long and awkward 'Uh…', Kurt blanched. 'That is none of your business - just like the contents of my bedroom.' He said hotly. 'You had no right going in there and no right demanding to use my things.'

Blaine's stare was unwavering and intimidating, causing Finn to take a few steps to put himself between him and Kurt. 'Come on guys…'

'All we wanted to do was use your phone.' The way Blaine tried to reason out the situation made Kurt's blood boil, and it was only heightened by Sebastian's support.

'That's all we wanted. Just give it to us.' The thin-faced boy said quietly but firmly.

'No!' Kurt couldn't believe what was happening – these jerks were trying to bully him…in his own house! 'There's no way in hell I'd give either of you any goddamn help – you can forget about getting either of our phones!'

Blaine was not bothered by Kurt's reddened face or his raised voice. In fact, it only made him smile. 'Oh…I wouldn't say that.' He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the very cell which started the argument. 'I believe the saying is…'Spoke too soon'?'

It seemed that this sort-of theft was the breaking point for Finn's temper. 'Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing – give it back to Kurt.' He approached Blaine in a hopefully threatening manner but Blaine didn't budge. 'Give it back and get out. Go ask someone else for help.' He made a grab for the phone but Blaine easily moved it out of reach and tossed it over to Sebastian – who opened the front door and threw it out into the darkness with an arm so skilled they could tell it sent the object across the street at least. Kurt and Finn could only gawk like open-mouthed puppets. Did…did that just happen? Sebastian shut the door again and the sound of the lock catching broke both of them from their stupor. 'Wh-what the fuck-!'

'Oh my god…' Kurt began to fell his knees quivering slightly as both strangers turned their amused faces back to him.

'You know, for nice clean boys you sure do curse a lot.' Blaine murmured disapprovingly. Sebastian nodded, leaning back against the door and effectively blocked their exit.

Taking some shelter behind his larger brother, Kurt huddled himself away and tried pulling them further back towards the kitchen. There was a back door within running distance and Kurt was ready to use it. They could run next door using the hole in the fence. Mrs Beaton was always home and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion her late husband had left a gun in her possession. He tugged on Finn's arm and Finn understood what he was suggesting. But Finn was a stubborn individual and refused to be scared out of his own home by a couple of older but physically unthreatening assholes. He pushed Kurt back but took several strides forward. 'I will not ask you again!' He shouted. 'Get the hell out of my house before I get the police involved.

Blaine and Sebastian had the audacity to now look confused. 'Seems like an overreaction to me, Finn.' Blaine stated. 'We had only asked for a working phone, something neither of you have provided voluntarily despite it being the helpful and hospitable thing to do.'

'I agree.' Sebastian – shockingly – added. 'You have both become very unwelcoming. But we aren't the type to cause trouble.'

'Indeed we are not.' Blaine nodded, and looked back to Finn with a sigh. 'If you would feel better calling, please do call the police.' He clasped his hands in front of him, indifferent. 'Although I have a feeling officers have better things to do than listen to a couple of whiny spoilt teens who foolishly allowed two strangers into their home due to a pathetic 'broken down car' story.'

Finn spluttered and seethed fiercely, now understanding that he had been lied to right from the start. He gave an almighty growl and pushed Blaine back into the wall. 'That's it,' He snapped, turning on his heel quickly so no one could make out the alarmed and concerned look in his eyes. 'I'm calling the cops.' It was an unnecessary and perhaps drastic move but even if it didn't scare the unwanted guests into leaving he was pretty sure the police would help escort them off the property. His gaze firmly on his own cell sitting on the kitchen counter up ahead, however, he didn't pick up on the flash of movement behind him. It was not until he heard the crack and the wail coming from his brother that he knew something very bad had just happened.

At first, the pain in his right shin was dull and vague but as the seconds past and he felt himself fall to the floor he was overcome with intense pain like someone had split his leg in two. Blood began trickling from the wound under his slacks and landed in tiny droplets on the hard wood flooring, seeping in and staining.

Kurt lunged for him and pulled him into his arms as the quarterback fought the stars threatening to cloud over his vision from the swift but brutal blow to the leg. The attacker – Sebastian – had swung his weapon over his shoulder in a smug and proud manner. The iron poker glittered in the warm glow of the hallway. Had he taken it from the living room fireplace when he had been in there alone? Had he hidden it on himself, waiting for the chance to use it on them? 'Oh no…' Sebastian murmured as he peered down. 'Is it broken?'

His heart pounding in fear but his mind racing in protective anger, Kurt kicked himself off the floor and tried knocking his fists into any inch of him he could reach in an attempt to cause injury. Blaine, however, caught hold of him from behind almost immediately and peeled him away from his comrade. Kurt tried wrestling him off but the well-presented stranger was too much for him. 'Hey-hey, come on – behave yourself!' he warned calmly in Kurt's ear as if he was a parent scolding a youngster who was acting out. A simple twist later and Kurt found himself on the floor beside Finn, Blaine half-straddling him with a gloved finger pointing an inch from his nose. 'Behave yourself. I don't want to hurt you. Just stay where you are.'

The reality of the situation still hadn't hit Kurt as he found himself petrified into place and shivering into his brother. He could only stare up at them with a gaze begging for an explanation. Sebastian noticed. 'He pushed him,' he motioned between Finn and Blaine with his accusing tone aimed at the injured boy. 'He started it.'

Blaine nodded and smoothed out his clothes smartly as he took a step back. 'You can help him just don't do anything stupid. Help him.' Kurt took that moment to help Finn up and into a seated position leaning against the wall. Finn howled in pain as his leg was forced to move; it seemed like it might have broken after all. Not that the perpetrators would care. Oddly enough, though, they cared enough to pretend. 'Hmm. You should take off his pants so we can check the wound.' Blaine hummed. 'Sebastian's a medical student; he can help you.'

Sebastian nodded and moved towards Finn, who instantly batted his hands away. 'Let me help you.' Sebastian's demand was soft but it was obvious there was no gentleness behind those words. 'I'm sorry I hurt you but you have to admit you forced me into it.' God, Kurt wished he could plunge that poker right into that amused half-smile of his.

Finn took in deep gasps to steady himself and Kurt clutched onto him tightly. 'Would you please,' He began 'leave. Please.' It killed Kurt to hear someone as strong and resilient as Finn be forced into this form of submission by a couple of well-spoken thugs.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and considered the shaking teens before him, then turned his gaze to Sebastian. They both smiled knowingly at each other. Finally Blaine turned his head back and took a long deep breath in. A few more moments of silence were drawn out before a simple statement was uttered.

'Let's play a little game, shall we?

* * *

A.N. Now would be a good time to ask those who feel they will be reading more of this story: I planned to have the 'games' Finn and Kurt are forced to play to be quiet nasty and cruel – twisted, you could say. But is there support for that, or would you rather have some lesser yet still wrong events take place? I'm open for suggestions. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Let Me Explain the Rules

A.N. Okay, for those who have followed my updates on my whereabouts I should explain that my late update is due to the fact that _yet again _I have moved country. It was a bit of a surprise for me, let me tell you. I'm travelling a lot right now but for the next month I will be settled and hopefully within the next 7 days I'll have the next chapter up. For this part I had the annoying task of setting up the more dramatic, gory and sexual scenes which will take place in the next chapter. I like that I can tease you guys with that fact, since it is already partly written. As fans of the original movie might be aware of I am using certain parts of the movie mixed with my own ideas to make it more appropriate for the characters. This part is really emphasising the importance of mental games before we move onto the more physical and, let's face it, humiliating torture Finn and Kurt will be put through.

PLEASE let me know your thoughts via review or messaging since comments are the best forms of motivation sometimes and I love ideas.

* * *

Let Me Explain the Rules

With a loud pained grunt Finn collapsed onto the sofa and clung onto the side as if without it he would fall off. Kurt tried to make him more comfortable but could not ignore the eyes on him. Feeling defenceless with his back turned to their 'visitors', Kurt eventually settled beside Finn and half-hid behind the quarterback's arm. Across the room from them Blaine and Sebastian watched with mastered expressions of pity.

'Perhaps you should get him an extra pillow or something?' Blaine suggested with his arms folded as he leaned against the living room window. Kurt ignored him and continued adjusting the sofa cushions already there. 'You know if you just let Sebastian help it would hurt less.'

'I am happy to help,' Sebastian concurred. 'I just don't want to impose.'

With another gasp Finn's leg was gently hoisted up and rested on the couch. Kurt tried to calm him and wiped away sweat that was beginning to pour from his forehead. They caught each other's gazes sharing looks of worry, fear and mutual support. How long until their parents were due to be home? Another hour or so? Would they really be held hostage in their own home that long? When would this prank of theirs come to an end? Kurt squeezed his eyes shut but the voice of Blaine was still piercing through his consciousness not making enough sense for Kurt to take it all in but certainly enough to stop him being able to think. 'Would you please stop this?' Kurt interrupted the raven haired boy in mid-sentence.

Blaine was obviously not used to being interrupted and for the briefest of moments Kurt cowered as if expecting a blow like the one Finn had received only minutes before. Instead, though, Blaine considered him with positive interest. 'You're asking?' Both Kurt and Finn stared at him, unsure what he was meaning. 'You said please.' Kurt couldn't believe this guy was commenting on his manners, almost praising him, and with his head down he moved towards the kitchen. His brother and two captors watched him and most surprisingly did not try to stop him although Sebastian moved to the door in order to keep an eye on him. Blaine was still revelling in what he must have considered a breakthrough. 'I am very happy about this…' He nodded with a grin. 'It's easier when things are polite.' Finn tried to calm his panting and look him square in the eyes as if confidence would help the situation. 'I want to apologise for before,' Blaine motioned to Finn's leg before moving closer. Finn flinched but all that was offered was a hand to shake. 'Let us start over; I'm Blaine.' Finn didn't move. 'And this is Sebastian.' On cue, the aforementioned boy gave a short wave. 'Meerkat, come say hello.'

Sebastian sauntered forward and he too stretched out his hand to shake, but once again Finn did nothing but stare in disbelief at the attitudes displayed in front of him. Kurt returned from the kitchen armed with a glass of water and a couple of his father's strong painkillers. He pushed past the still waiting Sebastian and offered what he had to his brother. 'Here,' He murmured to him. 'Take these for the pain.'

Before Finn could accept it, an irritated Blaine kicked Kurt from behind causing him to fall on top of Finn's wounded leg. 'I don't like-' Blaine started, ignoring Finn's screams as he yanked Kurt up again, '-being interrupted!' Finn reached pathetically for his captured brother but Sebastian brought his foot down harshly on his now bleeding shin and the quarterback could do nothing but throw himself into the couch again in agony. Kurt squirmed in Blaine's arms. Growing tired of trying to restrain him, Blaine delivered a swift blow to Kurt's exposed stomach. Kurt hunched over and began coughing hard and gasped for air, and with a look of reproach Blaine tossed him back onto the couch. 'All I was trying to do was restore some common decency into this household.' He snapped. 'It's a fundamental courtesy to shake a hand offered to you – won't you at least _try_?'

Sebastian let up on Finn's leg and commented 'So much stress for politeness sake.'

For many moments both sets of boys watched the other; Blaine and Sebastian with looks of analytical disapproval and Finn and Kurt with expressions of terror and distress as they struggled to cope with their injuries. Finally, clearing his throat, Blaine sat down opposite them and Sebastian twirled the iron poker between his fingers as he followed suit. Cold sweat dripped down Kurt's back as he struggled to stifle his sobs. Finn's skin was blotching and his shaking hand, although meaning well, was less than comforting as it rubbed circles on his brother's shoulders. 'Why….why are you doing this?'

Blaine seemed surprised by that question and turned to his companion. 'Sebastian, they want to know why we're doing this.'

'So I heard. What do you think we should tell them?'

'Didn't our mothers always tell us to tell the truth?'

'But the truth is painful.'

'I know.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Don't be shy.'

'You tell them.'

'Isn't it your turn?'

'No, I told it last time.'

Kurt and Finn remained anxiously puzzled by this exchanging of words. How was it that a simple discussion between two men could both confuse their thoughts and antagonise their nerves? They stayed quiet. Sighing, Blaine looked back to them having resolved that it was indeed his turn to tell this truth of theirs. 'Here's the thing. Sebastian and I met a few years ago, both admitted into the same ward in a psychiatric hospital. We know we're not well,' Blaine glanced at Sebastian who nodded in concurrence. 'But who wants to spend countless years trying in vain to 'get well' when we could escape the white walls, drugs and chains and run away to live our lives? The lives God himself blessed us with to use to its full.'

Kurt paled, gripping Finn's arm tightly. The words were left floating in the air for everyone to soak in. Mental patients? _Escaped _mental patients? If the situation weren't so vividly real he may have laughed. Surprisingly, though, the laugh which broke the silence did not come from him. The loud snort-turned-snigger caught the two teenagers off guard and they jumped. Sebastian's laugh got louder and he bent over as if his sides were splitting. 'Are you kidding me?' He managed out. Blaine's serious gaze softened and a cheeky grin graced his face. 'You are really starting off with that one?' Sebastian's long dainty finger darted between himself and his friend and he sharply addressed the now thoroughly confused teens on the other couch. 'Do you guys seriously believe that we are asylum runaways?' Kurt understood it was rhetorical but he had to admit their actions and words had certainly made it easy to accept. 'No, no, no… Let me tell you why we're really doing this because the truth is a lot less Hollywood.' He paused for a few seconds before leaning back, tucking his hands behind his head. 'We're sniffers.'

'Crack heads.' Blaine clarified.

'Long term drug addicts.' Sebastian clarified further. The pride in his tone was only emphasised by his smug grin. 'This whole thing is a means to an end. We need money-'

'To fund our habit.' At least Blaine had enough decency (_can I call it decency? _Kurt wondered) to look embarrassed about their confession.

'And so we target homes like this, steal and sell what we can.' Up went a perfectly shaped brow. 'You'd be surprised how much weed we can secure after being in a place like this for five minutes. You learn a lot growing up on the streets we grew up on.'

Kurt shook his head in disgust but did not want to voice his thoughts. It was a great deal more believable and at least now he could understand what exactly these two lowlifes were after. However, something did not sit right. If they just wanted to steal then they could have done so seconds after Finn let them in. There would be no need for all the lies, backstories or violence which had already occurred. Kurt would not be very hard to overcome and Finn was practically immobile in his state – why drag out the situation? Perhaps, Kurt thought, the escaped mental patients story wasn't completely false. Finn, however, did not seem to question this second story at all. 'Th-that's it? Money?' He strained to sit up so he could look more negotiable. 'Take whatever you want. Take our cards, our wallets. Take the TV, our car keys – Please just go.'

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his hands together as if preparing to do business. 'Finn, that is so noble of you.' Finn glared at that comment. 'No, really. If what Sebastian just said were true you would have just proved yourself to be a reasonable compliant hostage.' There was a pause, after which Blaine broke out into another humorous smile. 'You didn't actually believe it, did you? You thought that he-' He pointed to a smirking Sebastian. 'Was 'white trash'? You think us gentlemen are the kind to shoot up in a dark alley somewhere?'

'It's not our scene.'

'No, not our scene at all.'

Blaine and Sebastian laughed more and each chuckle sent rocky shivers up Kurt's spine. They had earlier mentioned about playing some type of 'game' – was this it? Were they going to rough them up and then feed them lie after lie as to why they were doing it? Clearly they were enjoying this game as they both slapped each other's arms and shoulders as if they had just pulled off a hilarious college prank. Were they college kids? Kurt wondered briefly before his anger bubbled to the surface. 'Alright!' His snapping caused the laughter to cease a little. 'I get it, alright? I get it. Just…stop this now. I get what you're doing.'

Beside him, Finn moaned quietly 'Why won't they leave?'

Blaine looked delighted at Kurt's words and marvelled at him. 'You hear that, Sebastian? He gets it. That's so awesome, really.'

'Tell me, Finn.' Sebastian began, 'which story was more scary – the escaped patients, or the drug addicts? Because both have their strengths; the patient would be deranged and unfocused, but the addict would be intensely focused with crazed determination.'

It was obvious to both Finn and Kurt now that they were being played with. The amused and ever-sparkling eyes watched them almost in expectation of more comical reactions. Finn pressed his lips into a thin line, refusing to entertain them any more than he already had. Kurt would have liked to have had a similar reaction but Blaine had started to focus on him and was now slowly stepping towards him. 'Or maybe secret story number three would be more insidious. Two wealthy over-privileged, bored guys have constructed a new way to have fun. Charming their way into homes in order to make puppets of their hosts until they grow bored and dispose of them.' He leaned down, putting two hands on either side of Kurt's head and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. 'Why…surely that would be more psychotic, right?'

Kurt swallowed hard. Blaine's eyes were burning into him with an intensity that made Kurt shake and his eyes watered. 'Wh-what do you mean by 'disposed'?'

Blaine listened to his question and took in the single tear which tore down Kurt's cheek and lingered on his jawline. His tongue flickered out briefly and wet his lips all the while staring at the droplet until it fell onto Kurt's front. Blinking himself out of whatever stance he had got himself into, Blaine pulled back and re-joined his companion on the opposite couch. 'Let's talk about this game of ours, shall we?'

'Well, it's less of a game, more of a bet.' muttered Sebastian, checking his nails.

'I suppose. But we've always called it a game so let's not change it now.' Blaine retorted. His tone seemed like a verbal reprimand having not enjoyed being contradicted. He turned his attention back to Finn and Kurt. 'This is how we play; we say that by-'he checked his watch. '9am tomorrow morning, eleven hours from now, both of you will be… kaput.'

'In other words,' Sebastian added, 'gone.'

'Dead.' Blaine nodded.

'Stone cold.'

'Well, maybe still a little warm but at least without a heartbeat.'

Somewhere outside a dog barked and down in the basement the heating generator kicked itself into action and began humming, but in the living room the only sound which could be heard was the ringing of silence. Kurt felt himself get dizzy and couldn't quite understand what had just been said. 'Wh-what?' he asked in a whisper.

Sebastian shuffled forward in his seat betraying his excitement and began explaining further what the game involved. 'You guys bet that you'll still be alive tomorrow 9am, and we bet that you'll be dead. Okay? Not betting isn't an option, by the way, before you think about it.'

Blaine's smile lessoned in passion in order for him to demonstrate his seriousness. 'There has to be a bet. Are we all understood?' Both he and Sebastian stared expectedly at their hosts, awaiting some type of answer. A sob escaped Kurt's tightened throat and he turned to look at his step brother but there was nothing else in his eyes but shocked despair. They held each other's gazes in silence. Blaine noticed, and his charming smile graced his face once more. 'Good! Why don't we eat?'

* * *

'C-careful with him!' Kurt found himself stuttering out in a panicked voice as he watched his brother be less-than-carefully dropped onto a chair by the kitchen's breakfast bar area. He had been warned not to help by Blaine when Sebastian had started to drag the maimed boy from the living room. There wasn't a specific threat issued but Kurt was not about to test his captors. Instead, Blaine's hand took his wrist and steered him towards the fridge and cupboards.

'Finn will be fine; he has Sebastian looking after him.' Blaine commented smoothly. 'As I said earlier; he's a medical student. Now why don't you and I explore a little, hmm?' There was a less than innocent motive behind his statement which got under Kurt's skin. Kept close to him, Kurt was led by Blaine until the older boy had him pressed against the worktops. A rush of newfound panic bolted through Kurt's core, shocking him out of his concern for his brother, when he felt Blaine's hips push into him from behind. Never before had he been in such an intimate position; every inch of him felt invaded and he now understood more fully why Blaine had talked about turning their victims into 'puppets'. His wrist was raised up and Blaine motioned for Kurt to open the cupboards. Kurt did so. A packet of dried pasta fell from the top shelf and hit Kurt on the forehead. Blaine sniggered. The rest of the cupboard was filled with different types of cereal which evidently did not impress Blaine as he swiftly moved them over to the next cupboard. Bread, and a box filled with medicine belonging to Kurt's dad. 'Let's try the fridge, Kurt.'

Finn watched apprehensively as his brother was led around the kitchen in a manner he could only describe as evasive. Had he been able to walk he would have tackled the asshole to the ground and buried his fists into his skull until there was nothing but mush, however the throbbing pain in his leg acted as a constant reminder of his inability. He couldn't even get out his fucking seat… Now it was his turn to feel shame, and the quiet tapping of the iron poker against the tiled floor promised any foolish behaviour would result in an even more serious injury. All he could do was pray.

Sebastian leaned on Finn's shoulders and leered over as Kurt opened the fridge. 'What is there to eat, Kurt?'

When Kurt did not answer straight away, Blaine twisted his wrist around so he could stare into his eyes as he murmured 'Answer your guest, Kurt.' He released him after forcing the shaking boy's head down into the cool storage space.

Blinking away tears, Kurt mentioned the first thing he saw. 'L-leftover lasagne.' His voice was shallow and hoarse. When he tried to swallow it was like swallowing a golf ball and left his throat aching. He stared more into the refrigerator to avoid looking back when he could tell he was still being toyed with. 'Homemade soup. Bacon. Eggs. A-and cold chicken.'

Humming, Sebastian circled the seated Finn and bent down to his level to consider the options. 'It's a bit late to cook but you guys have a microwave, right? We can reheat. What do you think, Finn?'

Finn said nothing and simply glared down at the ground. 'They probably ate earlier.' Blaine excused him. 'Perhaps we should have something light for now?

'Like what?'

'Everyone likes sandwiches.'

'Hmm. Come to think of it, a chicken sandwich sounds pretty good.'

'I'm sure Kurt would be so kind as to make us all some.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course. Right Kurt?'

But Kurt wasn't paying attention. His eyes had caught sight of his step mother's prized cooking possessions; the knife set. Two mini knives, three medium sized knives and one large sharp knife sat on the worktop only just out of reach. If he were to just shuffle a little to the side… Or if he were to just leap for it… Act quick; that would probably be the best tactic. As long as they were all still distracted he could get it and- But wait. Could he really stab someone? Maybe he wouldn't need to if he could just scare them. This was taking too long; he had to stop thinking and start acting. Come on, Kurt, move! One, two three-!

'I wouldn't do it, if I were you.' Blaine's lips grazed Kurt's ear softly perfectly complimenting his gentle voice. Kurt froze in place, unable to even shiver as the hands slowly rubbing his waist circled round to his stomach. His muscles tightened on instinct and he winced in pain as the effects of the punch he had received earlier. The same hand which delivered the blow was now carefully caressing his skin underneath his shirt. Blaine's warm breath caused the hair on his neck to stand up. Hot shame flooded his veins at his actions but the worst notion came from the simple fact he could feel Sebastian and Finn's eyes on them. _No, not in front of Finn…not in front of Finn… _Kurt pleaded to himself, willing the hands on him to halt and the body pressed against him to step away. To his surprise and short-lived hope the hands did move off him. They instead drifted off to the knife set. A slick, steel on steel sound of the largest knife being removed from its slot was enough to have Kurt pushing back against the boy behind him in a frightened attempt to get away from the gleaming sharpness of the knife's edge. Blaine held him in place with ease.

Behind them Finn struggled against his wound and Sebastian's grasp as he tried to get up. 'Kurt-!' Sebastian shushed him quietly.

The razor sharp blade rose up to Kurt's cheek. With sensual interest Blaine watched as he gradually turned the knife on its side and lightly stroked the quivering boy's tear-soaked skin. The word '_beautiful_' was muttered so quietly Kurt's consciousness only just took it in. How could any sane person think of this as beautiful? He shook so violently now that he feared he may just cut himself in sheer loss of self-control. The knife slid down and the cold metal met the skin on his neck, pausing over a vein. The man holding him wanted him dead; was now the time? In the past when he had allowed himself a few depressing moments to dwell on how he could meet his end, not once had he ever pictured his neck being slit over his step mother's sparkly clean table tops. The blood would stain… The idea that in these potential 'final moments' Kurt could only think about how his death would tarnish the otherwise immaculate kitchen area might have been funny to Kurt if…well, if he weren't about to die. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He willed it to be over soon. No, now. God, please just get it over with!

Finn could only watch in horror as he caught sight of a two droplets of blood fall from Kurt's neck and land on the counter. The whimper from his brother made his heart stop beating and his own blood run cold as he suspected the worst. He dove forward and landed in an excruciating heap on the floor. Sebastian jerked him back, but before Finn could fight through the pain to get himself free he noticed Blaine murmur something in his brother's ear and then he stepped away. Taking a damp cloth, he held it up. Kurt's trembling took it and pressed it against the small cut under his jawline. Kurt was okay, Finn realised with waves of relief washing over him. Kurt was okay…

But Kurt wasn't okay. The cut was small, yes, but it served as a promise. Blaine's whispered words were only now seeping in. There was no hope, no misunderstanding, no false bravado and no bluffing. Kurt crumbled to the floor only now grasping why he was not put out his misery now; Blaine had so many plans for him:

'_No, not now. Not yet. All in good time. There's still so much to put you through. I want to see you try. Hope. Fight. Fail. Beg. I want you screaming. I want you bleeding. I want you to feel every inch of your being be torn apart and I want you to watch as I plunge a knife into your world and fuck it like a whore. And Kurt…only then will I let you die.'_

* * *

A.N. Why are the Blaines in my fics always such evil bastards? Ugh, anyway please let me know your thoughts via review and I hope to have the next part finished and uploaded soon!


	4. Cat in a Bag

A.N. Hey folks, hope you've had a great week and are enjoying a relaxing or fun weekend! Unless you are me and you have been scouring FF.N for more Klaine fics. So I wanted to upload this chapter before I focused solely on the final chapter of 'To Love and to Fear' because I have received an awesome amount of support for this story and I felt this chapter (as well as the next one) is sort of action-y. I really hope you enjoy this part and get excited for more as I'm already partly finished chapter 5.

Here's a few replies from reviews for chapter 3:

Guest who suggested fanfic: I haven't read that novel but I love the idea! I will try to get a copy of it because even with just the short plot line I have so many dark!klaine ideas… Thank you for the suggestion!

Guest who is being patient: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! I'm changing some parts of the plot so you don't need to see the movie – basically I've taken part of the premise and some elements, lines and actions to fit the story I want to tell. And I moved to the Philippines by the way!

Guest with plot suggestions: I REALLY hope you like this chapter! I did use some of your ideas, but with the escape scene I have a really (hopefully) good idea that will bring about some sadistic!Blaine fun. Awesome! I'll look you up and let you know it's me.

Please review with your comments and/or questions. Or if you wanna complain about how evil Blaine and Sebastian are, I will totally appreciate rants too.

* * *

Cat in a Bag

* * *

As it turned out, Sebastian was quite the neat freak. After consistently urging Blaine, Kurt was finally given consent to clean himself up. The blood seeping from his neck was endangering the cream carpets of the living room where Finn had been tossed into. According to Sebastian, the carpets were expertly fitted and it would be an insult to the fitter if such a minor wound tarnished such a beautiful aspect of the room. Also, cleanliness was next to godliness

'Which god?' Blaine asked. Behind him, Kurt washed the bloody cloth under the kitchen sink tap and then pressed the cold material onto the cut which was slowly beginning to clot. Even though it was bleeding less, Kurt was dragging out the cleaning time allotted to him to get his head straight but so far it wasn't working.

Sebastian leaned against the hallway wall, more or less directly between the kitchen and living room, and frowned at Blaine's question. 'What?'

'Which god? There's many of them.'

'How should I know? Aren't they all clean?'

'You're an idiot, meerkat. There's got to be millions gods – you don't think there's one who likes to roll around in the immortal mud?'

'Don't call me that. And no, I don't.'

'Alright, so what about the sex gods? Surely they can't be called 'clean'.'

Pause. 'I suppose.'

Blaine could be heard sighing as he turned away from Sebastian, and he murmured 'God, you're easy…' Kurt froze in place listening to the quiet footsteps coming up behind him. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and gently pulled him back into him. 'How is it healing?' Kurt said nothing and held his breath. Maybe he would pass out and not have to deal with- Blaine pulled Kurt's hand away from his neck so he could get a look at the cut he had made. 'Seems fine now. Put one of those big band aids on it and we'll get back to playing, hmm?'

Kurt didn't know why but he found himself nodding. His ever-shaking hand reached up into the medical cabinet and he mindlessly searched for the band aids. Blaine continued to watch him. His hand lingered on the younger boy's hip.

_CRASH!_

The almighty smashing sound caused Kurt's knees to buckle in fear. He stumbled to the floor, his hands flying to his face to protect himself. However the racket had not come from that room – it came from down the hall in the living room. With Blaine beside him looking ever so slightly alarmed, perhaps it was Sebastian? No, the sound of running footsteps down the hall belonged to Sebastian obviously going to investigate what was going on. So it was Finn.

'Finn!' After this realisation, Kurt pushed himself up to his feet. Blaine was already out the room by the time he could follow and as Kurt finally reached the living room door both Blaine and Sebastian were doubled over laughing at the predicament Finn had found himself in. Not knowing how the scene occurred, Kurt could only gawk in horror at seeing his brother trapped underneath the tall cabinet – now lying practically horizontally – where Carole kept her decorative chinaware. Finn was panting trying to deal with the pain of having such a large piece of furniture fall on him. Seething and groaning, he couldn't answer Sebastian's question of 'How did you get yourself into this mess?' As the other men laughed, Kurt ran to Finn's side and tried to get him out but Finn didn't budge.

'H-he needs a hospital!' Kurt panicked with the image of Finn being impaled somewhere beneath the cabinet. 'Please – please help me!'

Kurt knew his efforts would be in vain – after all, these men were only here to kill them to satisfy some sick desire inside them – which is why he was stunned when Blaine motioned for Sebastian to grab the other side of the furniture. They were going to pull it up. Kurt moved to get out the way but as he did so Finn yanked him in close for the briefest of moments. 'Run. Just run. Get help.' His words were barely audible but Kurt now understood why Finn had done what he did. Slowly he pulled back and pressed himself against the wall. Blaine had kept an eye on him until he seemed satisfied the younger boy was in shock. On a count of three, Blaine and Sebastian started lifting. On cue, Finn screamed in a way Kurt knew was for show. With their captors distracted, Kurt took the opportunity his selfless brother was giving to him. He ran. Across the room, into the hall, towards the front door before remembering he had seen Sebastian locking it and keeping the key. The only other option was the back door. He turned on his heel and sprinted towards the rear of the house. He blocked out all other noises – including the one of the two intruders shouting in anger and the second crash as the cabinet was once again dropped to the floor – and grabbed the back door handle. He twisted, but the handle wouldn't rotate. He tried again, tugging and wrenching at the door despite the nauseating truth finally dawning on him: there was no way out. Then, one final hope crossed his mind and he turned once again to run upstairs to the large window in Finn's room. Finn had once climbed out to visit Rachel in the middle of the night, Kurt knew. He could escape if he had just a few more seconds to-

The arm swooping around his waist caught him by surprise that for a moment he had no idea why he was being hoisted up and by whom. But the familiar scent of Blaine's aftershave caused his heart to fall and his limbs to flail furiously. He tried kicked and elbowing out of his grasp but Blaine expertly manhandled him back to the living room. With an anger-fuelled motion, Kurt was thrown to the ground where he crumpled into a ball. He had failed. Blaine stood over him breathing heavily as Sebastian dragged a struggling Finn out from under the cabinet he had pretended to be trapped under. After pulling him to the centre of the room, Sebastian brought his foot down hard on Finn's now exposed leg. He did this three times, each time getting harder and harder. Finn's crazed screaming jerked Kurt out from his balled up form and immediately he dove to stop Sebastian from breaking his brother's leg clean off his body – but Blaine caught his arms and held him back. Blood was flying and spraying all over the cream carpet Sebastian had only recently claimed should be left untainted. Tears were splashing down Finn's blister-red face as he scrambled in vain to move his leg out of harm's way. 'Stop! _Stop!_' Kurt pleaded, but Sebastian ignored him and Blaine only propped him up further so he was forced to watch the show. 'P-please, please, I'll do any-anything, please!' A few more moments passed with both Finn and Kurt's now unintelligible words falling on deaf ears until at last Blaine's commanding voice called Sebastian to stop. Sebastian did stop. The two older boys looked at each other, seeming to have some secret conversation through glances alone. Finn had buried his face into the corner of the couch and Kurt could only wince as he listened to his muffled wails. Suddenly, Sebastian's angered expression turned to one of excitement. He swiftly pulled Finn up onto the couch and sat alongside him, with his arm draped lazily over Finn's shoulders. Kurt knew this was not going to be good but anything had to be better than watching his brother be beaten down like before. Blaine released him and Kurt found himself falling once again to the floor due to his legs failing to work.

Blaine circled around him and approached the couch, taking Finn by the hair until he was looking at him. 'Take that as a warning, Finn. We have been trying to be gentlemen about this but when you try to trick us we may have the tendency to lash out. Look what you did to Kurt,' Finn's head was yanked to the side and his delirious gaze fell on his brother on the floor. 'See the state he's in? How could you do that to him?' Finn's head was released. Blaine was turning his attention back to Kurt and his stare was somewhat appraising. 'Fortunately Kurt has saved you. He has agreed to take centre stage in our next little game we have planned.'

Kurt blinked. He was still crying so his vision wasn't that great but Blaine's face was like a crystal clear spot on a blurry background. 'I…what?' He stammered. 'I didn't say I would… No game. Please.'

Blaine seemed looked puzzled at Kurt's confusion. 'I'm sure I heard you say that you'd do anything.' He looked back to his companion. 'Did he not?'

'He did. I heard him too.' Sebastian nodded.

'I thought so. Well, Kurt, are you going to keep to your word or are we going to go back to punishing Finn for his arrogance?' As if on cue, Sebastian began twirling the iron poker again. Kurt immediately shook his head and shuffled forward. Blaine smirked. 'Good. The game we're going to play now is called 'Cat in a Bag'.'

Sebastian gave a loud clap and he threw himself back on the couch in exhilaration. '_Yes! _I love 'Cat in a Bag'!' He smacked Finn's knee – the one uninjured – and murmured to him 'It's a fun game, I think you're going to love it.'

Blaine matched his grin. He took Kurt by the upper arm and pulled him up into a standing position. 'It's a family game which means Finn can play too. He can be our cat. C'mere, Kurt.' Blaine pulled him over to Kurt's father's armchair and sat down. Kurt stood in front of him between his knees. His hands were clasped within Blaine's grip and the handsome older boy lowered his tone to a loving, gentle one. 'Let me explain how you play, okay? Basically to win the game all you have to do…is strip.' Kurt's eyes bulged. Was he being serious? A glance to and from each of his captors' amused faces told him he was. Feeling exposed already he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and began to quickly shake his head. Blaine caught the panicked look he shot towards Finn, and he chuckled. 'I get it; you don't want to be naked in front of your step brother. It would be inappropriate, right? That's fine – in fact, that's why we're playing 'Cat in a Bag'. To preserve moral decency. Sebastian,'

Being addressed, Sebastian gave a thumbs up. 'On it.' He took a fallen cushion off the floor, unzipped the cover and peeled it off from the pillow inside. Tossing the pillow away, he swiftly put the cushion cover over Finn's head. 'So that big brother Finn doesn't see young Kurt's indecency.' Finn struggled against him at first but stopped when Sebastian grabbed the back of the cover and pulled tightly.

Kurt instinctively took a step towards them and as before Blaine halted him by pulling him away. 'Shh, shh. Don't worry, he can breathe. Right Finn? You're getting enough air?'

Finn was breathing heavily; Kurt could hear him through the material. When he didn't respond to Blaine's question, Sebastian's hand snaked down his form towards his bleeding leg. Immediately Finn replied 'Y-yes.'

'See? He's fine.' Blaine smiled brightly and turned Kurt's chin back to face him. 'So we can start the game now.' Kurt froze in place and his body felt like ice despite the noticeable humidity in the room. The handsome older boy sat back in his chair and both he and Sebastian awaited Kurt's next move.

'Kurt, don't – Argh!' Finn's exhausted plead was cut short as Sebastian tugged sharply at his head cover. When he was released Finn said nothing. Kurt choked out a quiet sob knowing that there was now no help offered to him. He had to do as he was told. He didn't have any other choice.

Blaine's eyes noticeably lit up as the younger boy shamefully peeled the shirt over his back revealing a shivering porcelain-like frame that made both of his spectator's mouths water. The sound of a zip cut through the silence like a keen knife causing Kurt to shrink further into himself – but he had to remain on show. He focused on one spot of the floor to avoid looking in _their _eyes as his pants fell and were less than elegantly nudged to the side. God, why was it so cold? Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and felt drops of tears hang carelessly on his lashes before plummeting down. Some landed on his socked feet. Holding his breath, he took his socks off. Kurt took his time pressing each sock together and clumsily folded them in on themselves to make an odd-shaped ball. Still not wanting to look around him he blindly felt for a nearby surface and placed the balled up socks on it.

Then, he stood still. It was so cold. It was never this cold in the Hudson-Hummel house: it was always a place of warmth. A place of love. A sanctuary. But now it was like a stage on which Kurt was dancing on thanks to strings that have been forcibly woven into his limbs. Those eyes on him, even though he couldn't bear to look, were drinking him in and becoming intoxicated by his disgraced form. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself so fast it made him stumbled. Eyes still squeezed shut, he pretended that he wasn't crying and that he was just having a nightmare that could be defeated by just opening his eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to do it because he knew the truth.

'Kurt…' The voice was so quiet, so gentle, that the sound of Kurt's own breathing seemed to be amplified in comparison. 'Kurt, do you need help with the last of your clothes?' The waistband of Kurt's briefs burned into his skin at those words and yet at the same time felt loose enough that Kurt feared they would slip off on their own. He took a rough breath and shook his head in answer. The smile was evident in Blaine's tone. 'Well, would you kindly do us the honour?'

Finn moved a little but nothing came of it. Feeling shame course through his veins into every inch of his conscious being, Kurt bent down a little and shed the only article of clothing he had left saving his dignity.

Many long moments of silence commenced. Kurt clutched himself tightly and focused on simply standing and not thinking. But of course he was thinking; he was now naked in the middle of his living room front of his blinded brother and two cruel, twisted, sadistic men.

Please, he pleaded to whatever superior being could hear him, please let it end…please.

A low whistle was emitted from Sebastian's mouth, followed by a brief chuckle. 'Looks like skinny here has something to show after all.'

'I told you he was beautiful.' Kurt jumped having not heard Blaine leave his chair and step up behind him. The older boy placed his hands lightly on his bare shoulders and gradually began to ground his thumbs into his skin in a massaging manner. Kurt gasped and made to step forward but Sebastian had now abandoned Finn and was leering over him, effectively trapping Kurt between them.

Sebastian's eyes studied him critically, and he hummed in consideration. 'Fuckable, sure, but I don't know about beautiful. He's too scrawny for that.'

The growl by Kurt's ear told him Blaine did not like that conclusion. His hands now travelled south down his arms, over his stomach and finally met his hips. Kurt struggled when he was then suddenly gripped around the waist and turned on the spot. His chin was then taken firmly, his head yanked up and his eyes met that of Blaine. Fire burned in those eyes. Kurt was reminded of the visual check out Blaine gave him about an hour ago upstairs by the bathroom, only this time Blaine's eyes had more to see and seemed a lot more eager to take it all in. He smiled vaguely, his fingers ghosting over Kurt's lips and cheekbones as an unseen hand stroked the flesh a mere inch above his crotch. 'You dumbass – just look at him. Everything about him is inviting. His flawless complexion, his soft supple skin, those dark lips, the big eyes – It's all just too beautiful. '

'No, his _hole _is beautiful.' Sebastian corrected. Without warning the other boy slapped his hand on Kurt's rear and slipped a finger between cheeks. Kurt yelped and unwillingly pressed further into Blaine's welcoming arms.

'Stop, please...' Kurt whimpered, but he went unnoticed.

'Could you get your sex-crazed mind out the gutter for even just the briefest of moments?' Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and got him in a lock, with one hand softly caressing his body. 'Just look at him. Really look at him. Feel him.' Kurt fought more vigorously and fearfully when a second pair of hands were placed on his naked form and began exploring.

'Please-!'

Sebastian hummed. 'Alright, alright, I get your point. He's beautiful.'

'Good, now let's see that ass of his. Kurt, loosen up.' One hand took hold of the back of Kurt's neck and before Kurt knew what was happening his head was thrust down so he was bent over, his rear now fully exposed under Sebastian's hands.

The panic which had been rising at a staggering speed inside him hit its peak and he threw himself back and furiously wrestled against the offending hands. 'N-no, stop it!'

The boys above him laughed at his antics and a hand mockingly smacked him. 'Now, now, Kurt. Shh. There's a good boy.' The fingers began stroking him.

'_Don't touch me!_' Kurt cried out, his voice breaking like precious china on stone ground. He tussled to the side and almost succeeded in twisting out of the handsome stranger's grasp. Almost.

Blaine's deep hazel eyes darkened dangerously and he refused to let go. Desire dripped off every word he uttered. 'We're just playing, Kurt. It's all part of the game. Now how about you bend over for me? Let me see your fine virgin-'

'_Enough!_' All three of them turned in time to see Finn, shaking in anger, whip off the cover from his head. As his eyes adjusted to the light his mouth opened in horror at the sight before him. His brother hung, humiliated and disgraced in Blaine's grasp as Sebastian had his hair within his balled up fist. Tears flowed like boulders down the small teen's red and white face and fell on his quivering nude body. In a moment of pure rage, Finn forgot his wound and lunged towards them. 'You sick bastards!' Blaine managed to manouver himself and Kurt out of the way in time leaving Sebastian to take the tackle. They tumbled to the floor with fists and legs pounding against each other like they were starting a bloodbath. For the briefest of moments Finn had Sebastian beat as his quarterback arms swung hard and quick into the older boy's jaw. But unlike Kurt and Finn, Sebastian had not forgotten about Finn's weakness. Trapping Finn's leg between his, Sebastian pinned himself down on it. Finn screamed, and in the blink of an eye was under Sebastian's thumb once again. A wide smirk on his long face, Sebastian took immense pleasure in flipping them over, getting his hands on Finn's shin and twisting it mercilessly. Kurt couldn't watch and he wept into Blaine's forearm. Only when he was sure Finn was subdued did Sebastian cease his torturous form of punishment. It was no secret the older boy had enjoyed tormenting him, but Finn was horrified to recover only to see that his pain had caused some physical pleasure in his tormentor. Through Sebastian's jeans a very noticeable bulge was forming. 'You sick bastards…' Finn finally panted out. He struggled to crawl backwards. 'You sick, twisted, perverts-!'

Sebastian gradually stood up with his eyes never leaving his prey. 'You know if you wanted to join in on this part of the game, Finn,' he taunted, 'all you had to do was ask.' With that, he kicked Finn's shoulder so he fell back on the carpet, and then straddled him and pulled at his clothes trying to undress him.

Finn's eyes bulged as he snarled. 'Get off me-!' He fought off Sebastian well enough to prevent him from removing any of his clothes which angered the other boy.

'Why? Afraid mommy and daddy will walk in and catch their innocent angels bare assed, sweating and writhing on each other? Gosh, that would look bad, wouldn't it? Poor parents walking in on that,'

Blaine's gaze hardened on his companion. 'Hey, you meerkat freak,' Kurt was dropped against the couch and as he crumbled to the floor Blaine approached Sebastian. 'What have I told you about speaking ill of the dead? You need to have more respect for the deceased or else no one will ever respect you.'

'Whatever…'

Sebastian wasn't really listening but grudgingly backed off after hearing the sharp and disapproving tone. It seemed Blaine's actual words meant nothing to him. They did, however, catch the attention of Kurt. His eyes as wide as saucers, he turned to Blaine. He must have heard wrong. 'W-What?'

As if on cue, Blaine gave a short gasp and brought his hand up to his mouth in feigned embarrassment. 'Oh no… I think I may have shared too much.' Next to him, Sebastian failed to hide a smirk. Blaine brought his other hand up to his comrade's shoulder and squeezed it as if he was truly disappointed in himself. 'I think now would be a good time to take our leave, right?'

Sebastian nodded as he regarded the two boys lying on the floor before him. 'Now seems like an opportune time, yes.' He agreed. 'I need to take care of my excitement before we move onto the next game, anyway.' With that, the smirking boy scooped up the iron poker and casually walked backwards out of the room. 'You guys don't mind if I borrow this a little while longer, right?'

Blaine rubbed the back of his head as playful smile graced his features. 'This is embarrassing. Let's call a short 'time out' on this game of ours so we can get over this little set back my words might have caused. We'll be back later on, I promise.' As Blaine went to leave he seemed to have another thought. He stepped forward and kneeled by Kurt with his hand tenderly running down the length of his bare back. 'Oh, and Kurt?' He leaned down close enough to whisper in Kurt's ear. 'Until I get back perhaps you should put some clothes on. Hmm?' Sebastian's smirk was mirrored on Blaine's face as he pulled back, turned on his heel and strolled out the room and out of sight. Mere moments later, the front door could be heard slamming against its frame.

Kurt and Finn were alone.

* * *

A.N. Please review! Tell me your thoughts and suggestions because I love receiving them.


	5. One Shot

A.N. Hey guys, long time no update, right? As many of you will know, Gleeks everywhere are still in mourning over the unexpected death of Mr Cory Monteith . Despite being a Finn-fan and admirer of him, I personally didn't know I'd feel as much sadness for him as I did. I knew I had to update this chapter soon and fortunately for me all the Finn scenes were typed up before his death so I've not dealt with the depressing 'I can't believe I'm writing about a character which, in effect, I won't see more of ever again and picturing the face of a guy who is no longer alive'. It's a stupid, self-involved thought but truly my heart breaks for the family and friends, other fans and Lea Michele. I can't begin to understand the pain and I hope I never have to. Obviously only fans interested in this plotline will read this message, so I guess this is a small solidarity nod to you guys who might be just as devastated as I am.

The first part of the next chapter is already written (once you finish this part you'll understand why!) so hopefully update sometime in the next few days although I'll also be trying to update A Little Unwell which seemed to disappear from my mind until a recent review reminded me of its existence! Anyway, enjoy this chapter or at least look forward to what will come up IMMEDIATELY AFTER this. Sidenote: As you might have guessed from the end of the last chapter, Finn and Kurt now are aware that their parents are dead but since I, as well as many other reviewers, do not like to dwell on this fact I've tried to factor it out as much as possible without being heartless.

* * *

One Shot

* * *

The ticking of the clock sitting on top of the living room fireplace seemed to echo through the now-deathly silent Hudson-Hummel house.

'Fuck, Kurt…' Finn whispered his voice haggard. He was tugging off his zipper sweater and not bothering to sort out the wayward sleeves as he shuffled forward on the floor towards his naked brother. Kurt clutched his knees to his chest, covering up part of himself. Finn's clumsy hands tried to wrap the sweater around the smaller boy's frame. 'Y-you okay? Get up…' The smaller boy didn't move. 'Please, Kurt, c'mon.' The sweater seemed to drown Kurt even when it was simply draped over him, and when he finally looked up at him his large watery eyes made him look like a small child wrapped in a baby's blanket.

'Finn…'

'Shh, Kurt, it's alright; they've gone.' Finn's attempt to sound strong was not a good one. His pulse raced like he was having an adrenaline rush and his mind was foggy but he did not want it to clear up for some reason. His main focus had to be his brother.

'F-Finn-!' Kurt's voice grew stronger, more desperate. 'Dad and Carole-'

Finn wasn't sure why but he was going angry at Kurt. 'They'll be back soon, okay? Mom and Burt-'

'_Finn!_' Kurt practically shouted, effectively shutting his brother up. 'They just said- They said…dead, Finn.'

Finn shook his head and focused on furiously pulling the sweater further over Kurt's bare limbs. 'No,'

'They said it!' Kurt cried out again. His breathing was catching painfully and his heart was beating so fast it caused his body to shake like he was having a seizure, but not one thought was spared for the state he was in. 'They killed-' He broke down falling to the floor. His fingers clawed at the carpet so much so his fingernails collected masses of cream thread. 'They-! Why?'

Finn watched over his brother in defiant disbelief, or at least was straining to. With each shake of the head his ignorance to the situation slipped bringing out the distressing reality. 'No.' He kept repeating the word like it would turn into a spell, reversing everything. But it wasn't working. By the time he stopped saying it he had collapsed on his brother's body and his tear-soaked face was pressing into Kurt's arched spine.

As they grieved, the clock on the mantelpiece ticked on but fell on deaf ears.

* * *

'We need to win.'

Finn's voice broke the silence which had been reigning in the living room for the past hour. Kurt hadn't expected it but he was too numb to be surprised. Finn took a long breath before continuing. 'We need to survive.'

Kurt didn't respond. Instead he used the arm of the couch next to him to pull himself up to his feet. He took a few tentative steps and realised his legs, although gingerly and jelly-like, were stable enough to carry him safely. He walked around the room slowly and tried not to blink often. His red-raw eyes ached each time he did. When he could no longer distract himself by movement he replied with a simple 'How?'

'By making sure they lose.' Finn came back with as if it was an even easier answer.

Kurt ran his hand through his hair stopping short of the back of his head so he could grip tightly. 'Finn…' But he had nothing else to say. The silence no doubt said it all, so instead he gathered up his clothes and began to dress. The landline telephone, still blank and unresponsive, lay beside the couch. Nevertheless Kurt picked it up and tried turning it on. When it unsurprisingly remained blank it was dropped to the ground. The soft thump as it made contact with the carpet seemed to echo in Kurt's ears. A glance to the house's wireless router in the living room corner alerted Kurt to the fact that even if they powered up one of their laptops they would have no internet. Kurt barely gave a second thought as to how and when their earlier captors destroyed this lifeline. 'No phone…no internet… Finn, we need to get help.' Kurt clung to himself tightly as he rounded on his brother with chills freezing him to his bones despite now being fully dressed.

Finn just nodded. 'Help me up.' Together, Kurt and Finn hobbled out into the hallway and stopped short of the front door. Leaning his brother against the wall, Kurt tried the handle but it was as he expected: locked from the outside. A few firm tugs with no result later, Finn edged in and gave the handle an almighty jerk but the solid oak did not budge. Finn flew back and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kurt immediately tried to help him up. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. Back door.' Finn hissed, pushing Kurt on. Kurt took off down the hall to the kitchen. As it did earlier, the back door refused to open. Finn joined him and for a minute or so they stood in defeated silence. Then, Finn spoke up. 'My upstairs window. It's possible to climb down from there.'

Kurt's head picked up and he considered the idea. 'Yeah…yeah, that's a good plan. It's a bit high but I'm sure I could help you up. If we work together…'

'Kurt-'

'I mean, I suppose we could try breaking it and just be really careful with y-'

'_Kurt_,' Finn said louder, prompting his brother to stop. He breathed in harshly as he manually shifted his leg inwards. 'You know I wasn't meaning for me. You have to go. Go find someone and-'

Kurt had been shaking his head whilst muttering small 'no's, but finally he slammed his slender hands onto the counter with a sharp 'Finn, _no!_' New tears were splashing down his front as he glared at the quarterback. 'How can you say, o-or expect me to leave without- After losing- I just… No, I can't, Finn, no way.'

Finn reached over and placed his hand on Kurt's in a very unnatural yet comforting manner. 'I know.' His voice broke in the same way Kurt's had. 'But I can barely walk, never mind climb up and through a window. It would take too long. All you need to do is get out and find a phone. Police could be here in ten minutes and both of us would be safe.' He gave the shivering hand a small squeeze. 'We need to survive this. This is our one shot.'

Kurt's red eyes stared unblinkingly as the truth of Finn's words sunk in. It was a tearing of heart and mind. 'F-fine…but I'm not leaving you unprotected.'

Immediately Finn reached over and drew out a couple of the kitchen knives, sliding one into his pocket and keeping the second close to his chest. 'I'll hide under my bed so you'll know where to find me.' Kurt nodded and then helped Finn stand up straight again. With very little said between them, they shuffled upstairs. At one point, as they neared the final steps, Kurt could have sworn he heard something behind them outside the front door. He froze in place but heard nothing afterwards so he briskly moved on. They hobbled to Finn's bedroom looking onto the back garden. Finn lay himself down carefully on the floor and painfully shuffled underneath the bed frame. He stopped short of disappearing and looked up at his smaller brother. 'I'll go under properly once you've gone. Stay alert and be careful. Promise me.'

Kurt swallowed back the choking feeling in his throat and nodded. 'Promise. I-I'll be back soon.' He opened the large bay window and shakily climbed up onto the ledge. 'Finn…I love you.'

Finn grimaced. 'Kurt, don't say that like it's the last thing you'll ever say. I love you too but I'll see you soon.' As he watched Kurt disappear from view, Finn let out a shuddering breath and the tears he had been holding back flowed from his eyes. 'And for God's sake, be careful.' With nothing else to watch for, he pulled himself further under his bed and clung onto the knife in his hand tightly.

* * *

Sneakered feet made contact with sloped tiles. The ridge which sat a few feet below Finn's bedroom window was a lot harder to land on without the bigger boy's long legs. At least Kurt's smaller frame made less of a noise when it landed. The moon illuminated half of the back garden but unfortunately not the precarious area Kurt was trying to climb down from. As careful as he could be, Kurt shuffled down the sloped tiles and slowly pulled himself over the edge until he was dangling. He couldn't tell what was beneath him so he risked letting go. As he landed, his hip knocked into a garbage can which rattled loudly although Kurt was quick to steady it.

His eyes searched the yard. The gate to the front was padlocked. It was perhaps a better idea not to go that way, anyway; for all he knew Blaine and Sebastian were waiting at the other side. No, it was better Kurt stay out of sight until he got to a phone. With the house right on the edge of the small street, the only next door neighbour was Mrs Beaton and as luck would have it there was a small hole in the fence between their yards. After convincing himself that there was no one else around, Kurt half-ran, half-tiptoed across the grass. A blind rummage through the bushes resulted in Kurt's hand accidently falling through the hole and, with the quietest of voices, he let out a happy cry.

He fumbled through to the adjoining garden and took off running full pelt towards the sliding glass doors which led into Mrs Beaton's home. Kurt had been ready to start pounding on the glass to be let in, but to his surprise he found the doors unlocked. Not wanting to waste time, Kurt pulled over the door and let himself in. The house was in total darkness from what he could tell as he took a few steps into the kitchen. It was already very late and Kurt realised chances were old Mrs Beaton was already tucked up in bed. It would give her a heart attack if she mistook Kurt for a burglar.

'Mrs Beaton?' Kurt called after safely closing and locking the glass doors behind him. 'Mrs Beaton, this is Kurt Hummel from next door. Burt-' The slip made Kurt's heart thud. He tried to not think of his dad as he pushed on. 'B-Burt Hummel's son.' There was no response. It was a big house and maybe Mrs Beaton was a deep sleeper. He couldn't wait any longer for her reply and he made the snap decision to find the telephone, call the police and then deal with the breaking and entering charge the elderly lady might feel he committed. He opened the door to the hallway. Again it was dark, although at the end of the corridor he could see flashing lights. As he drew closer, Kurt recognised it as flashes from a television on the walls. Had Mrs Beaton left the TV on?

'Hello?' Kurt murmured quietly as he pushed open the living room door. The room was lit only by the TV set which bathed the room in a blue haze as it's static screen gave only white noise. Kurt had been in the house before a couple of years ago when he and his father attended the wake of Mr Beaton, a long-time customer of the car shop. The sitting area was just as he remembered, with two armchairs facing away from him and towards the TV. From his position by the door Kurt could see that whilst one chair was empty, the other was most certainly occupied. A small frail hand lay on top of a remote on one of the chair arms. The giant sapphire ring on the brittle finger instantly indicated who it was.

'Mrs Beaton?' Kurt said gently. She did not move. She must have fallen asleep watching a show. Kurt did not want to sneak up on her so he continuously called her name as he rounded the room. 'Mrs Beaton, are you awake?' As her frame came into view he could tell her head had tipped to the side, no doubt as she nodded off. 'Mrs Beaton!' He cried loudly and didn't understand when, again, she didn't even flinch. The only way to wake her up, it would seem, would be to shake her. This was taking too long. He reached out his hands and strode up to her chair, rounding the final distance to be right in front of her. 'Mrs Be-'A loud gasp escaped his mouth as he threw himself away from the sight now fully visible. He hit the TV set so hard it tumbled over its stand and hit the ground. After a few violent flashes, it the screen cut off and Kurt was left truly in the dark. The streetlight outside, however, gave just enough of a glow to reveal that Kurt had indeed seen what he thought he had seen. The plastic cord, looped and secured tight around Mrs Beaton's neck, was no more than half an inch thick and the excess was long enough to reach her small unmoving waist. Her face was discoloured but her bulging eyes were bloodshot and vacant. Not able to think straight, Kurt reached out and touched her ankle. It was stone cold. She had been dead for hours. And Kurt didn't need to guess who was responsible.

Feeling like he might be violently sick, Kurt turned himself away and crawled behind the chair so he didn't need to look anymore. The world spun around him. Mrs Beaton was dead. She had been killed. The part of Kurt which had been unknowingly held onto the hope that Blaine and Sebastian were full of shit and that his dad and Carole were actually very much alive and well had been dashed in a nauseating blank stare of his frail and innocent neighbour. This wasn't right. Kurt used the wall to pull himself up. Through all the emotions and twister-like thoughts, one thing came to the forefront: he still needed a phone.

Stumbling across the room he found the landline telephone. It was no surprise to him that there was one, as someone as old as Mrs Beaton would not have thought it useful to have only a cell phone. He yanked up the receiver and punched in the digits 9-1-1. He put the receiver to his ear and waited. There was no sound. Not even a dial tone. The line was dead. _Th-Those bastards_, Kurt thought as he dropped the telephone to the floor. When had they-? How many homes had they been to before-? How many people have they already-

Now was not the time to be drawn into these questions, Kurt knew. He needed to find a house that hadn't been tampered with. He needed help – and maybe it was time to risk going out the front. The people he was trying to escape may be out there but Kurt couldn't let himself believe they had killed off the whole street. Someone would be able to help him. Getting to his feet this time took all his focus. His legs were just failing to work and his neck locked in place to prevent him accidently looking back to the poor unsuspecting woman whose life was stolen so cruelly. He had to get out of here.

His hand landed clumsily on the living room door handle and he swung it open, ready to break down the front door which would take him into the street. Only…someone was blocking his path.

'Kurt…I thought I had made it clear you were to wait for me in your own house?' Kurt stepped back in horror as Blaine leaned against the doorframe. The light from the static TV lit up part of his face, leaving the other part in shadow. His eyes were black and bore into Kurt's retreating frame like a hunter to its prey. 'Rarely do Sebastian and I like taking our game outside, never mind another home. It really makes me unhappy you would stall our game by doing this.'

Kurt's back hit the opposite wall and even with the four feet of space between them he still felt like Blaine had him by the throat, not letting him breathe. 'You-you sick, twisted…bastard! How could you-? A defenceless old lady!'

Blaine's brows shot up in surprise, as if confused at his words. 'Excuse me?' his eyes drifted over to the cold body either he or Sebastian left behind. His expression turned genuinely sorrowful. 'Ah…I forgot about her.' Kurt's half-scared, half-angry panting could be heard over the creak of the floorboards as Blaine unfolded his arms and strode over to the occupied armchair, kneeling down by the woman's knees to stare at her with solemn eyes. 'Please don't think this was intentional, Kurt. We planned just to come in and cut her phone line. You know, be in and out before she knew it. But Sebastian was clumsy and knocked over a photo frame and she made the poor decision to investigate.' Blaine's fingers ran very lightly over Mrs Beaton's white wisps of hair. 'She wasn't part of our game. It didn't matter if she lived. But we couldn't just leave now that she knew what we had done. Saw our faces. We didn't want to. We planned to return and cut off the plastic, close her eyes and place her in bed so that her next of kin would find her looking peaceful, like she had passed in her sleep.' He paused. 'No, that's a lie. We wouldn't have. And…we would have killed her anyway, just not as early in the night as we did.'

'Anyway, back to the 'now'.' Blaine leaned his elbow on the back of the armchair and tucked his chin into his cupped hand. 'I should confess to you that I'm sort of…glad we could have this time together. Away from prying eyes.' His less than subtle gaze lazily drank in Kurt's quivering form from his tousled hair down to his turned-in feet and back up to visually feast on his dark lips. It was the same type of look he gave him just a few hours before by the bathroom. The same panicked feeling arose from within Kurt's gut and he knew exactly why. This wasn't good. The words Blaine whispered to him before when he played him with the knife flooded back. 'I think it's time we got to know each other a little better. Share intimacy. Take advantage of this privacy.' Standing up tall again, Blaine slowly circled the chair and stalked forwards.

With a strangled cry, Kurt screamed 'Get away from me!' With his path out the room clear, he leapt for the door and slammed it behind him. He held on to the handle as he took one second and one second only to try and figure out which way he would go. He could only hope that Blaine was not desperate enough for this 'intimacy' to chase him down without giving him half a chance for escape. The front door was most likely locked, and for all Kurt knew Sebastian was waiting just outside the back door which, now wide open, was no doubt last used when Blaine came in behind Kurt. The only other option was the stairs. The creak of floorboards behind him caused his legs to move on their own accord. Blaine was coming and Kurt needed to get away. An unlocked upstairs window, that's all he needed. He took the steps two at a time and plunged into the dark depth which was the second floor landing. He commanded his memory to recall the layout of the house as he heard the living room door sluggishly groan open.

_Window, Kurt!_ A voice inside his head shrieked at him. Kurt took the first door he could find and found himself in a room at the front of the house. His hands clasped under the large window taking up a great deal of the far wall. Dust coated his fingertips and the window did not budge. He jerked back and forward but without even a wriggle of movement, and the sound of Blaine taking his first slow step up the stairway, Kurt had to force himself to leave it. There was nothing noteworthy in the room other than a small single bed and a set of drawers, so he ran to the room in the middle of the hall. Blaine could be heard murmuring somewhere down in the darkness. Kurt barely had time to notice that Blaine seemed to be in no hurry to find him. Like he had all the time in the world… Trying not to let the other boy's confidence deter him, he ran inside and shut the door behind him. This must be Mrs Beaton's bedroom, he figured. It didn't have as much dust collected on its furniture and there was a stray nighty lying on the rug, but Kurt didn't care about any of that. Diving towards the window by the bed, Kurt took hold of the wood skirting and yanked upwards. Like the one before, the window didn't even flinch. Kurt swore under his breath and turned back around. It would be too late to risk going back out into the hallway; he'd run right into Blaine. He looked for other options and surprisingly there was one. At the other side of the room was a door which, if Kurt remembered right, led to a bathroom which in turn had another window. Kurt had backed himself into a corner and he knew it. His only hope now would be that the window, however small, would open. He had to believe that it would.

'Hey Kurt?' Blaine's sing-song voice could be heard calling from the landing. 'I'm coming.'

Kurt felt cold sweat dripping down his back and he made towards the bathroom door. However, there was a small tug on his jeans as the belt loop caught on something. Kurt turned back and found that it had been snagged on Mrs Beaton's bedside drawer. As he had moved away the drawer had slid open revealing an array of pens, scraps of paper and, most importantly, a handgun. Kurt's eyes widened. Years ago, Mr Beaton let slip that he owned a gun for protection in his old age. Burt had figured that Mrs Beaton was not the type of woman to approve of such objects and no doubt got rid of it after her husband's death but Kurt had his own suspicions. And, as it turned out, he had been right. Mrs Beaton kept her late husband's gun by her bed in case of emergency. Kurt's heart did not have time to pang at the injustice of her death, though, he just grabbed it.

'There you are.' Kurt almost leapt out of his skin as he was made aware of the sudden presence of his stalking demon. Blaine took a couple of small steps in before quietly closing the bedroom door behind him with a slight 'click'.

Immediately Kurt jerked the gun up to point at a raven haired murderous beauty. 'Stop!' His high-pitched squeak demanded. The gun shook violently in his hands. 'D-don't come any closer!'

Kurt didn't know what he had expected. Fear, perhaps. Blaine should be backing off with his hands raised. He should be telling Kurt to take it easy, that he shouldn't do anything stupid and that he and Sebastian would leave him and Finn alone if he just put the gun down. Yes, anything like that would have had Kurt choke with hope. Sadly, the only thing Blaine raised was one well shaped brow. His lips turned up into a small smirk, as if the 'game' had suddenly got a whole lot more interesting. 'Cock it.' Blaine said simply. Kurt stared at him with eyes streaming tears and his face twisted into an emotional yet confused mess. Blaine cleared his throat and motioned towards the back of the gun. 'Pull the handle back.'

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Sure, part of him was aware shooting a gun wasn't always as straightforward as it seemed when he was a kid, but with Blaine practically explaining with hand gestures how to correctly cock the gun ready for use Kurt's insides strained against his chest at how wrong the scenario was. This wasn't the reaction he needed. Nevertheless, his shaking fingers fell on the handle and after several attempts he cocked it into place. He couldn't believe what he was doing… he was always against guns.

'Now…pull the trigger.' Blaine's smile was true and his tone loving. It reminded Kurt of the way his dad would direct him on how to ride a bike or, when he was older, how to refit a car engine. Only Blaine was nothing like his father. Blaine stole his father from him. The evil sonofabitch killed his dad. With a surge of anger running through to his fingertips, Kurt pulled the trigger as Blaine stepped up and pressed his chest into the muzzle.

_Click!_

Kurt had squeezed his eyes shut the moment he had felt his finger clench over the trigger, and in he darkness of his blindness the click which had followed sounded almost like a gunshot…only it hadn't been. Opening his eyes he had the realisation that the gun had not been loaded. It did not make sense – why would Mrs Beaton have an unloaded gun in her bedside drawer?

Kurt's eyes met those of Blaine, who was now pressing ever closer. The muzzle of the gun was the only thing separating their bodies and, as Blaine raised his hand to slowly push the gun out from between them, he lowered his face until it was an inch from Kurt's. '…Boom…' He whispered. As Kurt whimpered, he noticed Blaine's hand reaching deep into his coat pocket and pulling out a handful of small object. As one by one the bullets dropped to the floor, Kurt understood that Blaine had never stopped playing games with him. And it wasn't over. 'Kurt…' Blaine murmured into his ear. 'Let's play a bedroom game.'

* * *

A.N. I have to end it here because this chapter was getting longer than intended! I think you can all guess what is going to happen next and for those who are looking forward to it, I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon since I've already written about half of the next update. In the meantime, please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or stuff to talk about. I recently received some reader ideas which got me excited so please keep 'em coming!


	6. Don't Speak

A.N. Hey folks! So, update: For those who don't know, I am back in my home country of Scotland now and things have settled enough for me to focus more on fics than before. Now that 'To Love and to Fear' is finished, 'Funny Games' is top priority as it is closest to the end. I've mapped out all the scenes and have worked out that after this chapter there will be 2 more. Then, it's the end. Take from that what you will. Those who have seen Funny Games will no doubt be concerned about the ending but I hope you enjoy it. I'll leave it ambiguous for now. I've had a few readers talk about Finn and Kurt's revenge – all I'll say is that whilst I doubt there's anything they can do to get revenge from their parent's murders, they will not go down without a fight. The question is will it matter? Tee hee, only I know the ending… ;)

Little shout out to bethanycolfer who recently suggested a fic which I wasn't sure I'd like but I freakin' LOVED it - thanks to you I had a really rough time writing Sebastian in this chapter! Also, to 'Reader' who read my 'too disturbing for ' (according to another reader) on Scarves and Coffee, I totally did not make the connection but now that you've told me I get it! If only I had thought of that before I had the ending worked out! Thank you so much EVERYONE reading this story, it was a completely wacky idea and I'm so happy when I know you like where it's going and that it's affecting you. ^^ Love you guys.

Warning for this chapter! There is non-con sex in this chapter more or less from the start. Yes, that would be rape. There is also a small torture scene but if you've read the story up until now I doubt it'll be anything you can't handle. Apologies for the lack of proofreading; it's after 5am and although I'm not working tomorrow I need to be sleeping right now…

* * *

Don't Speak

* * *

The lips ghosting over his ear, whispering his name, caused every inch of Kurt's body to shake. He shook so hard that the gun in his hand slipped out of grip and fell to the floor. The other boy took the opportunity to close the distance between them and Kurt then found himself pinned against the wall behind him. Blaine's chest, so toned behind his thin tight shirt, felt warm but not at all comforting. Hands were beginning to wander up Kurt's sides. The air was getting thin and Kurt choked in fear. With all his trembling might, he pushed Blaine off and used the small amount of room now available to him to make a desperate dash away. But Blaine was in no mood for those games now; he had another he wanted to play.

'Oh, no you don't,' Blaine sighed as he caught Kurt by the waist, hurtling him back into his arms. Kurt kicked up his legs and thrust his head back several times as if trying to catch Blaine's face with a skull-to-nose blow. But it didn't work. Blaine tightened his hold to the point Kurt found he couldn't breathe. 'No more time for running, Kurt. I want to use this special time,' He threw a panting Kurt onto the bed, 'to get better acquainted. Don't you?'

'_Please!_' Kurt cried out when he felt the older boy's hands sliding up his pants legs. Blaine's fingers hooked into the pockets and with a rough tug they came loose and peeled off his legs. Kurt reached down and attempted to pull them back up yet Blaine was too quick and too firm. Before the frightened squeak could leave Kurt's throat, the pants fell to the floor. 'P-please, I'm not old enough-! I-I can't… I'll do anything, just please-'

'Shhh…' Blaine murmured, leaning down over Kurt on the bed. His finger pressed lightly on Kurt's quivering lips. 'Don't be scared. I'll be gentle, I promise.' Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears and Blaine stared at them like they were the source of all beauty. 'You're nothing like your dad. Kurt, you're so beautiful…' The mention of his father caught Kurt completely by surprise. It was a reminder that Blaine had come into contact with him; that he had looked at him and was now making the active comparison. Blaine was comparing a boy to his father whom he had killed only hours before. If Kurt weren't so struck by the sickening comment, he'd have lashed out. In fact, just as Blaine's lips forced themselves onto his, Kurt brought up his hand, clenched his fist, and swung it against the side of Blaine's head forcing him back a few inches.

'You're an evil...twisted _fuck_!' Kurt whispered harshly as Blaine's eyes turned back to him. Anger and fear pulsed through Kurt's veins, both fighting for dominance over his emotions. He knew that if he hadn't cried nearly all the tears out of him earlier with Finn, he'd be weeping uncontrollably now. Now, all that remained was the notion to fight Blaine. Fight him like his dad would have fought. Only his limbs locked when Blaine's hazel gaze turned black in front of him. Hitting him now seemed like a foolish move, and for a moment Kurt thought Blaine was going to kill him right then and there.

But instead, a smirk flashed onto Blaine's face. Not like before, Blaine was definitely not happy with Kurt's actions, but no less menacing. 'Well well well.' He muttered slowly. 'One mention of daddy and mister 'I'm not old enough' gets naughty.' Kurt glared back defiantly. 'There are consequences for our actions. And I think you just earned yourself a punishment.'

Kurt's t shirt was swiftly hoisted over his head. Disorientated, Kurt shoved at the older boy with a shrieking 'Get your hands off of me!'

'I retract my previous promise.' Blaine stated, quieting Kurt's flailing limbs. 'I said I would be gentle, but I think you'd learn your lesson faster if it was pounded into you.' Kurt watched in horror as Blaine kicked off his shoes and shirt, and unzipped his pants. Kurt tried scrambling back to the other side of the bed but his foot was caught and he was dragged back with ease. By the time Kurt turned back to him, Blaine was down to a pair of dark grey briefs. Through the material, Kurt could make out the sizable bulge just straining to be released. As if the reality of what was going to happen was hitting him for the first time, Kurt let out a cry. Blaine leaned down, placing both hands on either side of Kurt. 'You could make this easier on yourself by just surrendering yourself to me, but I understand there's not much fun in that. Could you remove your underwear for me?' Kurt kicked out again, shamefully aiming for Blaine's crotch, but the boy jumped back just in time. Anger started up again like flames in Blaine's gaze. 'I gave you a chance, Kurt. But you've chosen the hard way.'

His arm muscles flexing, Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt and yanked him up. With a skill Kurt couldn't quite comprehend, Blaine whipped down Kurt's boxers. Holding them up to his face, Blaine chuckled at the crude depictions of Sylvester the Cat stitched into them. 'Cute.' His gaze then turned down to a shivering Kurt who was trying to conceal himself by turning onto his side, crossing his leg over the other. 'Shy, are we?' Blaine soothed, yet pinned him onto his back. A strangled cry escaped Kurt's lips as he tried in vain to stop the older boy raking his eyes over his very naked body. What's worse, Blaine looked more than satisfied with the view. 'You have the most perfect skin, Kurt…' He murmured appraisingly. 'So creamy, so smooth…' The stare now settled on Kurt's timid cock, and Blaine licked his lips. 'So untainted, like a virgin should be.' Blaine's briefs were slowly tugged down and they fell to the floor.

Kurt's eyes widened on Blaine's member, which seemed to grow in size right in front of him. He pressed his legs together tightly out of instinct as Blaine reached down and toyed with himself all the while staring down at the younger boy. 'We-we can't-' Kurt whispered, hands gripping onto the bed sheets. Bed sheets…from Mrs Beaton's bed. 'Not on her bed, we can't-'

'Now you're concerned about decency? A bit late for that, wouldn't you agree?' Blaine laughed and climbed up on the bed to lean over him. 'Being completely honest, I doubt that two guys fucking on her bed is a top priority of hers right now.' Before Kurt could respond, Blaine captured his lips with his own and pressed him down onto the mattress. Gasping against the intruding tongue which ravaged him, Kurt began to shake again. For the first time in his life, he was naked in front of another boy. It was the first time he had ever seen another guy naked, and the first time he had ever felt the hot firmness of someone else's body on his. This was supposed to be something special and meaningful, something Kurt had long ago decided he would save himself for, and here he was given no choice but to experience whatever Blaine wanted. He couldn't have that. In desperation he thrashed beneath Blaine in an attempt to shake him off or deter him in any way. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't – he couldn't – he couldn't! 'Kurt,' Blaine growled in his ear, 'Behave yourself.' With that, Blaine flipped him onto his stomach. Kurt pushed himself up but as he did he felt something horrific: Blaine's long, thick cock against his upper thigh.

'N-no!' Kurt cried out again, earning a small slap on the rear from Blaine.

Kurt was shoved down again and the bed shifted as Blaine got himself into a different position. 'I might have looked for some type of lubrication for your comfort, but it would ruin the moment, don't you think?' A hand snaked round Kurt's front and slender fingers draped around Kurt's member. Kurt jerked upwards and unintentionally caused Blaine to moan in pleasure. Kurt was very well aware what he had just done, and he didn't want to do it again. 'Ah…let's just consider it part of your punishment and get straight to it, huh?' Another hidden finger found its way down Kurt's back and right to his asshole. Blaine delighted in the manner Kurt perked up at the motion. 'All the things I could teach you…' The finger slid into Kurt and curled slightly. Kurt whimpered and grabbed hold of the sheets, yanking at them for something – anything –which might help him make it all stop. Blaine regarded him carefully, slipping a second finger in afterwards. 'So much I could teach but no time… Only enough time for this.' As if considering the concept of time, Blaine paused. Kurt used those moments to gather himself. He dug his soles into the mattress and made to pounce away only to meet Blaine's steering hands which led his ass up and right into the thrusting cock behind him. Kurt's eyes flew open and his head snapped up, a solitary pained gasp echoed the room.

After a split second, the tearing sensation deep inside him grew to a ferocious burn and with an almighty intake of air, Kurt screamed. Blaine held his hips in place despite the frantic thrashing, and the older boy's head fell back as Kurt's muscles spasmed around his cock. The sensations brought stars to his eyes and his body shivered in sexual bliss. 'Oh my God, Kurt-! You're so tight and warm, fuck, so good,' His words fell on deaf ears. Kurt's panicked wails had created splashes of tears. Kurt could barely see and was screaming too loudly to hear anything else. It was only when Blaine began pumping in and out of him in firm, steady beats did his throat fail him. He tried to cry out again but nothing happened. He was forced to experience Blaine's raw penetrations with the sound of the older boy's ecstasy-filled moans. He buried his face into the bed with the knowledge that his precious virginity – the one part of him he knew was his and his alone to give – had been stolen.

The rocking of Blaine's hips intensified, causing Blaine to bite down on Kurt's pale skin. Eagerness was radiating from him and Kurt could almost smell the lust. It was sickeningly thick. 'Remember the words I spoke to you earlier, Kurt?' Blaine growled into his ear, 'When I told you I wanted you to hope…and fight. You're fighting me now. Do you remember the next step?' Kurt let out a sob into the bunched up bed sheets in his hands. Blaine 'lovingly' tucked his hair back as he slowed his pace. 'Shh, it's okay; I'll remind you. It was failure. I want to see you fail.' Kurt squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't block out the chuckles above him. He couldn't block out anything. 'And I hate to be the one to say it, but you're failing now. I know you're trying to be strong but – _fuck Kurt! _– it's no use. I took your daddy, your wannabe mommy, and soon I'll take away your brother. I'll keep you for last. I said I wanted to fuck your world like a whore – do you remember that?' Kurt's body twisted on itself in a futile attempt to escape any part of what was happening to him. 'Well…how do you think I'm doing?' Blaine's grin was so evident that Kurt felt sick. A hand ran through his hair and then grasped tight, causing Kurt to hiss in pain as his head was forced up and back into an agonising angle. The slowed thrusts of Blaine picked up speed again and as he spoke, Blaine made sure to hit hard. 'I think…I'm fucking you pretty good.'

The chuckles became panted laughter which soon transformed into small grunts. Kurt's legs were close to collapsing limp but he tried to keep it from happening, knowing Blaine could break his neck easily if he crumbled with his head still being held in such a manner. Kurt fought back the notion that he would prefer to be dead. With each thrust a part of him fell away. His body was sweating all over and stained his skin in the most disgusting way. Kurt couldn't bear to even look at his hands before him. He knew it wasn't true but listening to Blaine's pleasured cries and feeling his unrelenting hard member fill every fibre of his insides made him feel like a whore. A virgin whore. He was the object of someone's lust and his body was forced to take everything Blaine wanted him to take.

'St-stop…' He whispered so quietly even he couldn't be certain he said it. His throat was closing against his will and each time he tried to take air, he was lurched into breathlessness.

Still, Blaine had heard him. 'What was that, Kurt?'

'Stop…please…'

Blaine's hands grasped on Kurt's hips, fingers digging into his skin, and he pushed himself in fully before resting there. 'Oh, Kurt, you know how to make me happy, don't you?' Kurt, shivering in shame, couldn't respond. 'The last step I wanted you to take: I wanted you to beg. Are you begging for me to stop?'

Despite the hand in his hair restricting movement, Kurt managed to nod. 'Please…I-I can't-'

The boy behind him had stopped moving, as if considering Kurt's plea. Any hope that his words may have ended his sickening nightmare, though, were dashed quickly as Blaine yanked his head to the side so he could bring their lips together in a crushing kiss. 'Thank you, Kurt… I thought I'd have to force it out of you but you go ahead and do it anyway. Such a good boy you are. If only your dad were here to see his little boy take such a big step.' Kurt's eyes stung as they opened. In a burst of anger he bit down on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine gasped and quickly yanked on Kurt's hair so he was forced to let him go. With his lip close to bleeding, Blaine pulled away. His eyes flashed in anger again yet this time they were also fuelled with sexual aggression. 'Biting is a bad habit, Kurt,' He snarled, pulling his member out and in harshly as if to punish him for his actions. His lips turned up into a cruel smile when Kurt let out a scream. 'Maybe it's for the best daddy isn't here to see you. You might be pleasing me but you look like a slut.' His free hand roamed down Kurt's arched frame. 'A sexy little slut, at that. Do you like me talking about your daddy, Kurt? Hmm?'

Kurt felt the pace quickening again and now it was rougher than ever. His muscles weren't keeping up with the intrusions and the foreign sensations were building as Blaine's moans got louder and he jerked Kurt up manually to meet his thrusts. He must be close, Kurt realised. The idea of Blaine's release inside of him made his stomach turn violently and he couldn't stop the notion of retching. Blaine didn't notice. His pants were loud, littering out a diverse range of strangled swears mixed with many '_yes'_s and '_Oh God, Kurt!_'

His grip was tightening. His thrusts became erratic. The heat intensified; and before Kurt knew what was going on he felt the nauseating hotness of Blaine's come burst into him as an animalistic groan ripped from Blaine's throat. Kurt froze for several long moments as the other boy took pleasure out of a few more pounds to his ass, riding out his orgasm and causing the come to drip down the backs of Kurt's thighs. The hand in his hair slid out to lazily craft down his back, and Kurt crumpled onto the bed. He could feel it deep inside. Blaine slid out of him in one gentle motion, but the void left behind was just as prominent. Kurt didn't know it, but he was in a state of shock.

Blaine's arms encircled around his small frame and a few tender-yet-mocking kisses were eased out across his back, shoulders and face. 'Kurt, God, that was… You were so…' Pleased laughter floated from his lips. The roaming hands slowed to a stop and for a period of time, unknown to Kurt, they lay in silence aside from their beating hearts, Kurt's quiet sobs and the sound of Blaine's lips on an easily bruised spot on the smaller boy's neck. After a short while, Blaine pushed himself up and disappeared from Kurt's sight. He returned with a damp wash cloth. 'It's like you were born to be made love to,' Blaine murmured softly as he soaked Kurt's skin clean. But Kurt would never feel clean again, no matter how hard his skin was scrubbed. He only became conscious of his surroundings again when his legs was manoeuvred apart. He let out a small 'no', to which Blaine shushed him. 'Now, now, we need to clean your ass. Don't want you to be leaking out come all over the place, right?' Kurt didn't respond. Letting himself be cleaned - because after all, what else was he going to fight for now? – Kurt became like a lifeless dummy. Blaine pulled him up and quietly ordered him to dress himself. Unsure why, Kurt did as he was told.

When they were both dressed again, Kurt pressed himself into the corner of the bedroom – Mrs Beaton's bedroom – with his arms around his body. Blaine took a moment to lightly smear some leftover residue across the sheets, felt it between his fingers, before turning to Kurt. Collecting the bullets from the floor, he loaded the gun before saying 'Let's get back to the others, shall we?'

* * *

'_Stop! Please, please, for the love of God, stop it!'_

The screams which met Kurt as he was manhandled through the back door of his home caused his blood to run cold. That was Finn screaming. Kurt moved to run but Blaine caught his arm and twisted it around wearing a 'Don't think I won't break it' expression across his otherwise uncaring face. Blaine took his time closing and locking the door, all the while Finn continued to wail from somewhere upstairs. Kurt felt his eyes water up again and he almost turned around to beg Blaine to let him go so he could go to his brother. Finally Blaine sauntered through the kitchen and down the hallway towards the bottom of the stairway, dragging Kurt behind him. 'Sebastian?' Blaine called up.

From the upstairs landing, Sebastian's head popped up. He was kneeling down on the floor for some reason. 'Ah, you boys are home,' He drawled, looking both amused and irritated as if their return was untimely.

'What are you doing?' asked Blaine. 'Where's the cripple?'

'Right here.' Sebastian jerked his thumb down towards the boy he was straddling. Finn was out of Blaine and Kurt's sight, lying on his back on the landing. Sebastian, perched on top of him, kept him easily straddled between his legs. As one hand pressed a kitchen knife to the base of Finn's neck, the other was freely roaming the larger boy's vulnerable frame. Finn had quietened to a whimper when the hand rubbed its way up his spine, up his neck, through his sweaty locks and all the way back down. A smirk stretched out across the slighter boy's thin face. He figured Finn had more than enough time to recover from his earlier actions, and so he reached back and yanked at Finn's ankle. It was from the same leg he had broken hours before. Finn shrieked in agony, his body convulsing yet unable to move without the knife forcing him back down onto the floor. Sebastian's smirk widened, and he arranged himself better on top of Finn's back. Out of Kurt and Blaine's sight, Sebastian grinded into the other's body. Finn bit back his screams, tears stinging his eyes but he did not want to give the sadistic fucker the satisfaction of him panic over the obvious grinding. Sebastian was not deterred, though, and as he dug his nails into the bloodied flesh of Finn's leg, his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure as the screams pierced his ears deliciously.

Kurt knew something horrible was happening and he found himself more than prepared to risk a broken arm if it meant he could reach his brother. He jumped up the first few steps but Blaine caught his waist, hoisting him back into his chest. 'Not so fast, hero.' He murmured, and then turned his half smile back up to his comrade. 'I'm not sure I remember this game, Sebastian. What is it called?'

Sebastian turned his gratified face to Blaine, a glint in his eye. 'It's not so much a game, but more of a penalty.' Blaine raised a brow in question. 'You see, when I came to find our players, I discovered Finn had taken it upon himself to instigate a stint of 'Hide and Seek'. Found him under a bed. And - would you believe it? – he swiped at me with a knife!' Blaine let out a fake gasp, followed by a few tuts of disapproval. 'Isn't it a rule that they can't decide the game without our permission?'

'It is.' Blaine agreed without skipping a beat.

'I felt like Finn had to be punished for his disobedience, and it seems this-' He twisted Finn's ankle and peeled his leg back into an excruciating angle, earning an almighty screech from the boy beneath him, 'is the only way to get through his jocky head.'

Blaine hummed, his expression falling into one of upset. 'It's all so disheartening.' He started. 'And to think we had actually been kind enough to offer a time out on our bet so they could recuperate. Kurt had been hiding without permission as well. I found him in the house next door. He then began a game of chase, and normally I like that game-'

'It's a favourite of yours,' Sebastian commented.

Blaine nodded. 'Yeah, only this time it ended with little innocent Kurt pulling a gun on me.'

Sebastian's eyes widened and he stared down at Kurt looking sort of…impressed? Kurt shrunk back. After a low whistle, he murmured 'Well isn't that downright rude,'

'It was. But don't worry, like you I figured discipline was deserved. I got him in line, didn't I, Kurt?' It was obvious from Blaine and Sebastian's matching smirks that they both knew what Kurt had been through. Sebastian's eyes ran down his now-fully-clothed body as if he was naked again.

Hearing enough of the conversation to understand something had happened to his brother, Finn called out in a weak and hoarse voice 'Kurt…are you okay?'

Kurt was not okay. He hugged himself as he choked back on the tears which threatened to form and cause him to break out. 'Y-yes.' His reply was barely more than a whisper.

'He's more than okay.' Blaine grinned, his hands lowering towards Kurt's crotch and rear and he chuckled as Kurt desperately tried to fight him off. Blaine enjoyed the tussle and easily trapped Kurt against the wall. Not taking his eyes from the smaller boy's, he called back up to his partner 'As much as I hate to say it, the night is no longer young. We'd better start thinking of winning that bet. Bring Finn downstairs, would you? We'll get things started in the living room.'

'Yes sir,' Kurt couldn't look as Finn was kicked onto his back, and less than gently shoved towards the top of the stairs. Finn tumbled a few steps but managed to stop himself so he could try to cope with the excruciating stabs of pain in his leg. Sebastian sneered at him and aimed a kick to his head – however, before he could and as Kurt was torn from the wall by Blaine, there was a distinct knocking sound.

Someone was at the front door.

* * *

A.N. Oooooh, who could it be? I'll give you a clue – it's a glee club member. I'll be honest, the rape scene was almost twice as long in the original draft but even I felt disturbed with what Blaine was saying or doing so I cut parts of it out. Non-con is traumatic enough without added sting. Anyway, six chapters down, two more to go.

Please review as each comment brings joy to this dark sadistic heart!


	7. Punishments and Rewards

A.N. So I know in the last chapter I claimed there would only be two more chapters, but having written out chapter 7 thus far I realised that even with my solid chapter plans I did not count for actual length. So basically, I feel that the original chapter 7 had too much in it (or I'm just too lazy to write another few thousand words tonight…) so I'm splitting it in two. So now the story will have 9 parts in all. I received so many comments and messages guessing at who was at the door - well done to those who guessed correctly! I planned to have more than 1 person and different characters in fact, but for the result I need it had to be this character and it had to be them alone. Not to spoil anything, but hopefully those who have seen the movie Funny Games will recognise the 'opportunities' our victims have, and how they may or may not work out. Bonus point – in past chapters I gave not-so-noticeable hints as to what might happen in this chapter and the next. Only one person so far has picked up on it so I probably should have written it better… Still, these 'hints' will be coming into play in the next part. Can you guess what it might be before reading? No? Okay, well, I guess you should just wait til the next update then. :P

IMPORTANT UPDATE! I received a few messages asking if there was a way I could update you all on fics so I used a reader's idea to start a blog on Tumblr – if you'd like to check it out all the information is in my bio. =D By the way, anyone else totally hyped up after seeing some of the recent leaked footage of the season 5 premier? I can't control my excitement, the anticipation is too much and it's still over a month away.

* * *

Punishments and Rewards

* * *

'_Finn! Dude, it's me, open up!'_

Four sets of wide eyes stared at the front door. The knocking continued, bringing the onlookers out of their temporary stump, yet none of them moved.

'_Kurt? Kurt, it's me, Puck. Let me in.'_

It was Puck – Noah Puckerman was at their door. Kurt tried to swallow but couldn't; was this an opportunity? Was this the chance they hadn't known they were looking for? Or was this now even more dangerous? Kurt glanced up to Blaine and found the older boy's gaze focused firmly on him. 'Friend of yours?' He murmured quietly.

'C-Classmate.' Kurt answered yet was unsure as to why he felt the need to answer the question in the first place.

Upstairs, Sebastian jerked Finn upwards into a more secure grip and ignored the bigger boy's pained gasp. The thin-faced man peered down to his comrade and between their looks they seemed to have some type of silent discussion. Kurt gripped onto the handrail of the staircase as his mind raced. Should he call out to Puck? He could scream that they need help, and urge Puck to get the police. As much as his consciousness didn't want to admit it, he was aware that there was almost no scenario he could formulate in his head which would see either he or Finn living; Blaine and Sebastian were in the perfect positions to end their life in a blink of an eye, by a few firm jabs of a knife to the snapping of a neck. No, there was no way he and Finn could survive this. But if Puck knew he could call the police and there would be a chance Blaine and Sebastian could be caught. It truly was the most grave of realisations when Kurt knew he was thinking about the 'greater good' over his own life. But…what was he to live for? Without Finn, without Carole, without his… His heart gave a strong painful beat and his throat hitched like he might throw up tears. If this was the only shot, the only way they could potentially save others from a fate like theirs; it had to be worth it. Then again… Kurt could imagine Puck on the other side of the door; hands deep in his pocket, shoulders hunched and a scowl in place due to the fact no one had let him in yet. Puck was a good guy, a far cry from the letterman jacket-clad meathead from junior year. He was also not the most thoughtful guy in terms of how he reacts – if Kurt were to shout out for him to call the police because they were in trouble, would Puck do as instructed, knowing that Kurt must have a reason for calling the cops, or would he try to batter the door down out of panic and the belief he could in some way help? Kurt knew Puck well thanks to all those hours spent in Glee club. He knew that Puck had a form of hero complex and nothing Kurt could say would stop him from trying to fight his way in instead of calling the police. And even if there was something Kurt could say – did he really believe Blaine would let him get two words out before forcibly silencing him? He felt Blaine's grip tighten on his forearm. No. If he tried to alert Puck, it would ensure nothing but the more immediate ending of their lives as well as Puck, he's sure. He sent a tearful gaze up to Finn and then bowed his head. Finn stared, whether he had thought something similar, Kurt did not know.

Blaine and Sebastian noticed the exchange. 'Alright, kiddies,' Blaine whispered. 'Now because I'm sure you wouldn't like your innocent classmate to steal some of the fun from our games, we're going to be very quiet until he leaves. Any sound I hear will result in immediate disqualification,' Blaine's eyes flashed, 'and we all know what that means, right?'

As if to demonstrate, Sebastian drew a thumb across Finn's throat in a too-real pretend cutting motion. Yes, they understood. Eyes clenched together, Kurt began shivering; the air had turned very cold and deathly quiet as the four of them stood like statues. Upstairs, Sebastian held Finn close to his chest and their cheeks pressed against each other. The knife in Sebastian's hand was poised inches from Finn's chest which heaved up and down with tremendous force. Blaine was set on Kurt, eyes boring into the chestnuts locks which were falling over the smaller boy's face. The house stood silent a few moments longer before-

'_What the hell, guys? You got some kind of bromance in there? Let me in or I'll pick the lock. You know I'm an expert.'_

A growl of frustration inches from Kurt's ears caused him to open his eyes. Even in his calm, composed state, murderous intent was evident in his expression. 'He will,' Kurt bit out. 'Puck, he-he won't just leave. If you don't let one of us send him away he'll pick the lock and force his way in.'

'Kurt-!' Finn said, alarmed. Clearly he did not want his friend to have any contact with them for his own safety.

Kurt looked up at him. 'Finn, you know it's true. He's done it before – several times.' He turned back to Blaine who watched him calculatingly. 'Just…let me get rid of him. Please. He hates being ignored but he'll listen to an excuse.' The feverent knocking which followed his plea only enhanced his sentiment.

Arching a brow, Blaine seemed to consider Kurt's request. Slowly, a smile spread out across his lips. 'I suppose…we could adapt this into a new game.' Kurt's blood ran cold.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. 'Ooh, what kind of game?'

Blaine turned up to him. 'Sadly you and Finn will have to take an inactive role in this one, Sebastian.' Sebastian's face fell into a pout. 'We're going to play 'House'. Take Finn to his room and keep him quiet. I'd love for him to take part but the mere sight of his dishevelment might cause this Puck character to reach the wrong conclusion.' Kurt came under his positive scrutiny next. 'Kurt, on the other hand, has kept himself decent. He'll help me answer the door.' From above, Sebastian could be heard dragging Finn's form down the hall and after a few moments, and a worrying moan of pain, the sound of his bedroom door closing met Kurt's ears. Alone again, bar the jock outside the house, Blaine tucked his arms around his smaller hostage. 'This is how we'll play: you answer the door. Swap a few pleasantries, or whatever you normally do, and you send him away. Finn is tucked up in bed, as are your parents, and you are planning to follow their lead so he has to go home. Understood?' Kurt had unwittingly hardened at the mention of his dad and Carole. He couldn't believe he was following the orders of one of their killers; with every ounce of hatred within him, he vowed to give Blaine and Sebastian hell the moment Puck's life was not in danger. Nevertheless, he nodded. 'Let's use our words, Kurt.' Blaine sang lightly, mocking.

'…Yes.'

'Yes what?'

'Yes, I…understand.'

'Good.' Blaine commended. He thrust Kurt forward towards the door. 'And if you forget, just remember the position your loving yet intellectually challenged brother is in upstairs. I'm sure Sebastian would be very angry if he heard you were not complying.'

With that, Blaine produced a key and clicked the front door open. On the other side of the threshold, Noah Puckerman was poised at lock level with a crafted wire in his hands. It was clear they had just narrowly avoided Puck's forced entry. The jock's eyebrows jerked up in surprise but he straightened himself up to full height and set his standard 'I don't give a fuck' expression firmly on his face. 'Took you long enough. Been freezing my ass off out here.' From the look of Puck's stained sweats and tank top, he was in his nightwear attire. At least the modest version.

'Puck,' Kurt started, his hand twisting the door knob nervously under Puck's eyes and the heat pressing against him from behind: Blaine was keeping out of sight but still close enough to maintain control. 'What, uh, what are you doing here? It's…' Kurt checked his watch, 'Almost 3am.' Jesus, was it that early? After all he's been through since the start of this horror, he imagined it would be later.'

Puck huffed, unamused. 'You think I don't know how to tell the time? I wouldn't have to be here if that jackass Finn hadn't abandoned me in the middle of our session.' Kurt stared, not understanding what he was talking about. 'Our _Call of Duty_ session, Kurt, geez, it's like you don't own a dick.'

Kurt flushed and swallowed hard. 'Finn's asleep. He, uh, he wasn't feeling well so-'

'So he thought it would be cool to leave me in the middle of one of the biggest all-nighters in our lives?' Puck sniffed, folding his arms. 'Screw that. I tried it with Sam, then Rory – who both suck ass, by the way - and Mike's playing sleepover at the old girlfriend's house. No, nuh-uh, he's getting his ass out of bed now. _Finn!_'

With that, Puck tried to move past Kurt, who immediately stepped in his way and unsuccessfully tried to push him back onto the porch. 'Wait!' he cried, 'Y-you can't!'

Puck pulled a confused face and tried again to get through without accidently hurting the smaller boy. 'Cool it, Kurt, it'll only take a second-'

'No, Puck, wait – stop!'

Suddenly, Blaine stepped out from behind the door. Puck, out of surprise, backed away a few steps and looked the new guy up and down. Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, placing himself between the two McKinley students. A warm smile graced his face and his hand stretched out to shake. 'Hey there, Puck, is it?'

Puck's eyes darted from Blaine to Kurt and back to Blaine. 'Uh, who's this guy?' He asked, strangely unnerved by the sudden appearance. 'A…boyfriend of yours?'

Blaine laughed, earning himself a furrowed stare from Puck and a shiver from Kurt. 'That's a first! Right, Kurt?' He didn't wait for the other boy to respond, going on to shake his head in a good humoured way. 'No, no. Cousin. Kurt's cousin, I'm just visiting.' Puck seemed to accept his words and he nodded. 'We were actually just heading to bed, so I'm afraid Kurt's right.'

'You should go home, Puck.' Kurt's voice came out more firmly than he meant it to. Way to play it cool.

Puck didn't seem deterred, however, and once again tried to step into the hall. 'I will once I speak to Finn.'

He was stopped once again, this time by Blaine's unyielding hand pressed against his chest. Any threatening notions, though, were dissolved by Blaine's easy smile and sympathetic gaze. 'I'm sorry, but this is Carole and Burt's house and they're already asleep-'

'But their car isn't here.' Puck interrupted.

'They were out tonight, left their car at a restaurant and got a taxi home. They'd kill us all if they were woken up.' Blaine winced as if imagining the scenario. Kurt's wide eyes turned to him at hearing his excuse. How did Blaine know-? How much of his dad's evening had he been involved in? Was this type of slick talk his method for getting the opportunity to take their lives? It made Kurt sick to his stomach just thinking about how easily Blaine's lies slipped off his tongue.

Puck took the excuse into consideration and Kurt knew why; the last time he had angered Burt Hummel he had been chased around the back yard with an engine pipe. If it didn't hurt so bad, Kurt might have cracked a smile at the memory. 'Oh…so they're- okay…' He shuffled back out onto the porch. 'Finn didn't tell me you'd be having guests.'

Blaine shrugged, slipping a friendly arm over Kurt's shoulder. 'I wanted to surprise them. But I think Kurt would agree that it's been a long day and it's so late… We should get to sleep, hmm?'

Kurt felt himself be nudged playfully, and his throat hitched when his body was pressed up against Blaine's side. Under the lack of porch lighting, it was unclear if Puck noticed his fearful expression. Still, Kurt nodded. 'Y-yeah…'

Satisfied, Blaine reached out for the door handle. 'Well, it was nice to meet you, Puck. Maybe the four of us could get together tomorrow – I'm a _Call of Duty _fan myself.' With a shadow of confusion on his face, Puck nodded and began walking backwards down the porch steps and only the grass. 'See you.'

Kurt knew for a fact that Puck's stare was firmly set on him. Even through the darkness, Kurt knew. And so, as the door started to swing to a close, Kurt let his emotions show. He was scared. He was trapped. He was so close to death and needed Puck's help. There was a reason he had to go along with the lies – Blaine was dangerous! _Puck, please – please understand what I'm trying to say. See that I'm not right. Please, Puck, recognise what I'm trying to say!_

The door shut with a quiet _thump_, followed by the sound of clicking as Blaine once again locked the door. That was his chance… Kurt couldn't help feel like he had blown it.

* * *

Finn tumbled further down the stairs with every merciless kick. Sebastian simply smirked as the bigger boy whined in agony when he finally fell into a bloodied mess on the bottom step.

Kurt gasped in horror, wrestling against Blaine's easy hold, when he noticed there was so much more blood than before. Scarlet was staining the carpets and walls as it oozed from numerous fresh cuts along Finn's body – far too many to count. The knife playing between Sebastian's slender fingers still dripped red as he sauntered down the stairs. Kurt's eyes flashed in pure anger and he forgot himself, making a useless dive towards him. Blaine tightened his grip and Kurt got nowhere. 'You- you evil, heartless bastard! Why can't you just leave him alone?!' Kurt shrieked hysterically. 'St-stop torturing him, for God's sake!'

Sebastian drew back in faked surprised innocence. 'What? Finn's fine. He's just getting over his punishment for his actions upstairs.' He came to a stop on the first step and he leaned over Finn's twisting body. 'He should have known better than to try and pull a fast one on me when we had our uninvited visitor at the door. Isn't that right, Finn?' The quarterback groaned, but that was not enough of a response for Sebastian's liking. Another sharp kick was aimed right into Finn's side, causing him to convulse a few times at the beating.

Kurt tried so desperately to squirm, fight, and peel his way out of Blaine's arms but in the end he could do nothing but try in upset and frustration. However, for once Blaine seemed to want to give him a reprieve. 'Sebastian, I think we're being a bit hasty in our punishments, don't you?' His voice was so soothing, and that drove Kurt to believe worse was coming. 'Kurt played the 'House' game beautifully – I think he deserves a reward.' Without another word, he motioned for Sebastian to carry Finn through to the living room once again before lifting Kurt into his arms and going in after them.

With a loud 'Humph!' Kurt and Finn were dropped unceremoniously onto the couch. Wincing for himself only a moment, Kurt immediately cradled his step brother in his arms as if he could lessen the pain with his useless hands. Finn's cries subsided a little, so he must have done some good. Both their gazes were now on the two guys who had started it all. Blaine was kneeling not far from them, head tilted slightly as if enjoying the loving picture before him. Sebastian had propped himself up against the fireplace, somehow looking both watchful, smug and bored all at the same time.

'How do you suggest we reward our precious Kurt, then?' Sebastian drawled.

Blaine hummed, his thumbs pressing against his lips in consideration. 'Let's think: before the delightful Puck came to the door we had planned to make good on our bet. It is now,' He looked at the clock hanging in the corner of the room, 'Three-thirty. Less than six hours of game time remaining. Now, Sebastian, you'll know that normally by now we'd have taken at least one player out the game. In fact, by now we're usually so jaded by the lack of entertainment that we'd have won the game.' Blaine's smile turned sweet; it made Kurt's stomach turn and his fists clench. 'I think we should reward Kurt by giving him one more game to play before we off one of them.'

Lips curling up in approval, Sebastian nodded. 'Sounds like a generous reward. They might be the longest playing participants we've ever had.' Blaine voiced his agreement, but was cut off in mid-sentence by an infuriated Kurt.

'Wh-what?!' Finn looked up at him in surprise as his younger brother stepped up, face red and his body heaving in what could only be described as rage. 'What is _wrong_ with you? What had to happen in your pathetic mediocre lives for you to be like this – to torment us like this?' Finn reached out to pull Kurt back to the couch but his hands just didn't reach. Blaine's gaze had hardened, and his mouth twitched. 'You're a couple of cruel, vicious _fuckers _and you like to destroy and end lives just to satisfy your-your pointless existence and your delinquent minds-'

'Kurt,' Blaine murmured in a low, warning tone.

'_Shut up! _I'm not playing any more of your sadistic games – I'm not going to just let you play with me, kill me now 'cause I swear if you don't then I'll cut my own throat!'

Finn was quietly pleading for him to stop, but even he knew damage was already done. Sebastian, if anything, seemed amused by Kurt's outburst. 'Hmm…I don't know if we've ever successfully made a participant commit suicide, that would be cool-'

'Sebastian, quiet.' Blaine snapped. It was one of the few times Kurt had seen him lose some sense of control, and although it was small it was by no means less terrifying. Sebastian's lips pressed together obediently. Stepping up beside the panting teen, Blaine continued. 'Kurt…I'll give you a moment to collect yourself and then I expect an apology.'

Kurt blanched and then half-scoffed at him. 'A-apologise? _Go to hell!_'

_SMACK!_

Kurt fell backwards and his head hit into the coffee table loudly. However, the thumping pain surging from the side of his head could not distract him from the searing heat pulsing through his cheek. He never knew a simple backslap could have so much power behind it. God, it hurt so much… He heard Blaine take a few slow steps towards him and could see from the shadow on the floor that he was leering over him. With all the pride he had left, he forced his neck up to look at him. He was passed this game.

Blaine's face, still measured in calmness, contrasted dramatically to the fire burning in his glare. Blaine was angry. Beyond angry. He leaned down, uttering his words carefully like each sound was a stab of a knife. 'I don't like people who do not have enough decency to show respect. I own your life, Kurt. I decide what happens to you.' A new flash brought Kurt's fears to the forefront again. 'Perhaps…' Blaine glanced to Finn on the couch. A smile, no, a smirk, filtered out onto his lips again. 'Perhaps to remind you…Finn would like a renactment of our 'Bedroom Game'. You screamed so beautifully last time, it should be something he witnesses before he dies, don't you think?'

Instantly Sebastian's demeanour became more excited. 'It's only fair.'

Kurt's eyes watered all traces of anger gone and replaced once more with utter fear. He fooled himself into thinking he was beyond caring. He wanted to die, and that desire encouraged him to stand up to Blaine – to disarm him emotionally – he had let himself forget he still had weaknesses for Blaine to exploit. 'N-no, please…' He fumbled forward. Blaine let him crawl into his grasp. 'I-I-!'

Had anyone been considering Finn over the preceding moments, they would have noticed the furrowed brows of confusion, then the paleness of his cheeks from realisation, followed by the slight shake of his head from denial, to the rising of pure white rage and fury as he understood what Blaine had done to his little brother. It was fair to say that the loud roar which erupted from him took everyone by some type of surprise, and fortunately for him his lunging at Blaine was also so unexpected that he tackled the slightly smaller guy to the floor easily. In amongst Finn's merciless fist pummelling, he screamed obscenities. Kurt was frozen in place, eyes unable to look away from the violence and his limbs too locked in place to help. That was, until he saw Sebastian.

The slim, thin faced tormentor was coming up fast behind Finn with the blood-stained knife poised for many fatal blows. Kurt threw himself at him, catching Sebastian off guard. He was different to Blaine, less muscular but by no means less challenging. With an angered growl, Sebastian took hold of Kurt by his collar and swung him into the living room door. Even as he tried desperately to recover, Kurt knew he was helpless and knew that, as Sebastian turned to Finn's exposed back, that he was about to watch his only real family die. His throat ripped out a bloodcurdling scream.

And Finn noticed.

In a blink of an eye, Finn grabbed hold of Blaine's front and hurled him around. Blaine was sent hurtling into Sebastian, who only just managed to avoid stabbing his partner. As the two intruders collided into a heap, something was knocked out of one of their pockets: A cell phone. Finn's cell phone. When had they stolen it? Kurt knew they had, but had assumed it had to be considered a lost hope. Yet, as it tumbled in Kurt's direction he knew he had been wrong.

What followed happened so fast, Kurt's mind whirled. Each boy had seen what had happened, and every pair of eyes were on the cell. Everyone moved at once; Kurt swiped the cell up into his hand and turned on his heel to escape with it. Blaine and Sebastian got to their feet and gave chase. Finn, no doubt knowing there was no way he could outrun anything in his condition, did all he could: he threw himself into their path, succeeding in stalling them for a few brief moments. But that was all Kurt needed. Out into the hall. Taking the stairs two at a time. Tearing down the upstairs hallway to the furthest away room with a secure lock: his parent's bathroom. As he slid onto the tiled floor, Kurt could hear two sets of running footsteps coming up the stairs. He slammed the bathroom door shut. Locked it. And then he backed away into the showering stall.

The battering if fists against the door caused Kurt to cry out fearfully, but his hands were already at work. They punched in the numbers 9-1-1.

'_Open the door!'_

'_Don't make this worse for you than it already is, Kurt!'_

'_If you make us break this door down-'_

A new voice entered Kurt's ears; the sound of a woman. The first few words she said were a blur, but the second part was like music to Kurt's pounding ears: _'what's you're emergency?'_

'HELP!' Kurt screamed so loudly he hoped Blaine and Sebastian could hear. He couldn't hear the lady anymore over the thumping on the bathroom door. 'PLEASE, HELP! INTRUDERS – TWO OF THEM – TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY BROTHER-!'

'_Get out here or we'll cut Finn into pieces!' _

Kurt tried to ignore them but the sound of the wood cracking around the door frame – it was too loud. All he could do was repeat his address over and over, pressing himself into the corner of the shower stall and sliding into a crouched position. Then he heard those magical words.

'_Sir, help is on its way. Please remain calm and-'_

Kurt let out a choked sob. Police were coming. The lady on the phone said it – help was coming. He couldn't believe it. Maybe there was a chance he and F-

Crash!

The bathroom door cracked off its hinges and fell to the floor.

* * *

A.N. OH MY GOODNESS, THE DRAMA! Please review!


	8. Curtains Closing

A.N. Here it is: the second last chapter. Again, lots of action in this one. Not as long as I'm expecting the last chapter to be but still hopefully enough to keep you going. Please don't hate me for the ending of this particular chapter, and be assured that most of your questions will hopefully be answered in the last chapter. Gold stars to any readers who have seen the movie and catch my 'rewind' reference. You'll be pleased to know I did NOT include that in this story because it made me scream in frustration when I first saw it and I refuse to do that to anyone kind enough to read my fics. Please remember to review or message me with your comments: they never cease to make me happy and giddy.

Sidenote - Message to role players: Anyone who would like to help me make a Glee RP please message me and have a look at my profile for details!

* * *

Curtains Closing

* * *

There was an incident in Kurt's childhood which refused to shift from his memory no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't a life changing incident by any means; in fact, had Kurt tried to explain what had happened to anyone else chances were that the person listening would question why Kurt still remembered it.

It happened when Kurt was four. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he had not long returned from kindergarten with his mother. Still hyped up from all the finger-painting and time spent in the jungle gym, he found himself running up and down the upstairs hallway with his raincoat sleeves tried around his neck so that as he ran the coat flapped behind him like Superman's cape. In his mind he was the 'Hero' and his mission was to find the treasure that was hidden somewhere in the big dark caves, otherwise known as the Hummel House. After finding nothing of interest in the hall, Kurt slowed his pace as he passed his parent's bedroom. It was spotless, as always, however on his mother's dresser Kurt could see her jewellery box left lying open next to the open topped bottle of perfume she loved so much. Pulling his 'cape' up over the lower half of his face, Kurt stalked into the bedroom. He followed the patterned carpet like it was a maze before remembering it was, in fact, lava. He pounced on to the bed for safety. From there he leapt to the dresser stool. It wobbled a bit but eventually steadied enough for Kurt to kneel down over the 'treasure chest' full of his mother's shiny jewellery. A tiny greedy hand dove into the box and the fingers clawed around the numerous necklaces and bracelets, some of which were in knots. Next the rings were placed on every digit he had but none of them were small enough to stay put.

He had succeeded in his mission! Now all that was left to do was to get back to the safety of his own bedroom – otherwise known as his hideout – to go over his loot. He placed all the treasure back in the box, closed the lid and pulled it close to his chest. He stood up on the stool again and turned. Another giant leap granted him safe passage back to the bed, but all was not well. Behind him, Kurt could hear something move. He turned his head round. The belt which he had forgotten to remove from his 'cape' had swung across the dresser only moments before and had slashed into the side of the perfume bottle. The bottle tilted over, rolling once across the surface splashing gulps of sweet-smelling liquid over the wood before cracking into several pieces. The perfume spilt over onto the floor. Kurt just stared as it dripped. _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The liquid stained the carpet like water; the material simply darkened and looked like if it were left to dry the colour would go back to normal. But as he hopped off the bed and stepped closer, the overwhelming aroma of the perfume brought about reality in the young four year olds mind. It was one of those expensive bottles, he knew. His mother rarely put it on because she wanted to always have it for special occasions. It was no doubt a present from his father, too. As the colour drained from young Kurt's face, his heart seemed to clench together tight with fear as the footsteps hurried down the hall towards him. When he looked back around to his mother's confused face, Kurt's eyes immediately watered and he covered his face with his hands in guilt. The brief look of disappointment which Kurt caught before he hid himself away struck him deeply. Years on he would continue to see her expression clearly in his mind and the piercing notion of regret would wash over him, even though his wailing apologies had been met with gentle hushing and continuous 'Kurt, it's okay!' Kurt hated disappointing people. It was one of the reasons he and his father got along so well; neither could bear the thought of fighting.

The look, though… That stayed with Kurt. The way the eyes initially widen in surprise – _what you did made them surprised _– and then close slightly in saddened scrutiny. The small parting of lips, perhaps indicating a small but sharp intake of breath, followed by the throat hitching as the person swallows as if trying to digest the awfulness you brought upon them. So many years ago, Kurt received this look from his mother. And now, as he froze huddled in place within a shower stall, he received it again from the demon of his worst nightmares. Why it reminded him of his mother so strongly, he did not know.

Sebastian ran at him and swiped the cell phone from Kurt's ear. Kurt flinched but his own gaze could not be broken from Blaine's. The dark haired monster still stood at the door watching him with that look which shook Kurt to the core. Sebastian jammed the phone to his own ear and after a few seconds passed in which he listened, his fears were confirmed. With an angry growl, he clicked the phone off and threw it against the wall. It shattered into many pieces.

'The cops are on their way, Blaine.' Sebastian sniffed anxiously. His hands grasped uselessly and finally settled on his hips. 'Did you hear me? I said the cops are-'

'-I heard you.' Blaine nodded slowly. His demeanour compared the Sebastian's could not be more different. He was sombre and composed with all emotion hidden behind those hazel eyes, but Kurt knew better by now. It was like he had known the man all his life; he knew the danger behind such a calm exterior. Kurt instinctively backed further into the corner of the stall, breaking eye contact with Blaine only when his palm fell onto something sharp. He stole a glance down. It was a razor. Judging by the Iron Man sticker along the handle, it was Finn's razor.

Thinking back all those hours ago – before they had been plagued by their tormentors – the razor had been the focal point in Finn and Kurt's argument. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Kurt's snarky suggestion that Finn's mother would have taken it rang through his hearing memory, and the state of Finn's cream-covered face as it dripped shaving foam over Kurt's precious laptop now seemed like a nostalgic mental picture. Unsure what exactly he thought he would accomplish, Kurt grasped the razor and hid it behind his back. The action went unnoticed as Sebastian continued 'So what do we do now? We have five minutes, at best.' In anger at this realisation, he twisted back to Kurt and grabbed him by his hair, thrusting him up into the air.

Kurt cried out in pain and his hand fumbled with the small weapon in his hand. He could see Sebastian aiming some type of blow to his exposed front and panicked – he swung his arm around to try and attack Sebastian before he did the same. Only, it was not Sebastian he hit. Blaine had moved forward as if to prevent Sebastian's punch (of course, this was not what he was actually doing as it would make no sense as to why he was protecting him) and his cheek fell into the swiping path of the razor. To Blaine's credit, he did not utter a sound as three thin blades cut at his face. However his hand flew up and he stumbled back a couple of steps into the door. Both Sebastian and Kurt let out small gasps at the sight.

Then, taking hold of Kurt's wrist, Sebastian slammed his hand into the hard porcelain of the sink. In pain, his hand opened and the razor fell into the basin. Kurt was then jerked forward and he and Sebastian both turned their eyes towards the partially injured man by the door, whose head was still partially turned away. His fingers were up at his wound; blood seeped through them and stained his fingertips red. He gently pulled his hand back to study the damage. He then began to quiver in anger.

'Get him downstairs.' He ordered in a low, shaky tone. As the blood from the thin gashes slid down his cheek towards his chin, his eyes grew dark and murderous. Kurt was almost sure the reason Blaine commanded Sebastian to take him instead of doing it on his own was that he did not trust himself with the task. Clearly, Blaine did not want to accidently kill Kurt before his time. Sebastian wasted no time in wrenching the smaller boy out of the bathroom by his upper arm. Kurt could feel his muscles bruise and his bones strain not to break under the vice-like grip. He knew fighting back would do no good so he allowed himself to be violently manhandled down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. Blaine was following directly behind.

Finn was hanging over the side of the couch where he had been abandoned. Kurt went as if to go to him but Sebastian did not let go of his arm until after Blaine had joined him. With a powerful shove, Kurt was hurtled into Finn's chest. He landed in an unceremonious pile on top of him, and as he tried to ease off he was surprised to find Finn's hand urging him to stay put. Kurt glanced at him and found Finn staring wide eyed, obviously desperate to know what happened. Had his actions minutes earlier been of any use? Kurt wanted to tell him but was beaten to it.

'Well,' Blaine said, his voice sounding oddly amused for someone who was so clearly on the edge of rage. 'Well, well… Seems we have ourselves a slight dilemma. Kurt decided to ruin a perfectly good evening by inviting the kind folk at the law enforcement agency around and has effectively cut our time here short.'

Finn's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock between the three other people around him. The police were coming – what did that mean for them? What was going to happen? He looked to Kurt but found no answers in the soft blue eyes which were now brimming with tears. It was then Finn knew that the time was right. 'Be ready to move.' He murmured so quietly only Kurt could hear him. Kurt looked up and met his stare. 'When I say...move out of the way. Fast.' Kurt wanted to understand what Finn was getting at but his brother's eyes shifted away from him back to their captors. However, the quarterback's bloodied hand, concealed behind Kurt's body, was creeping around towards the floor. Towards Finn's lower back. Kurt's face was still emblazoned with confusion until he heard the sound of steel on rough fabric. He now understood.

'So let's play one last game.' Blaine had continued, oblivious to his prisoner's slight-of-hand motions. 'It's a bet, actually. Fittingly it is this: I bet that we have just enough time to end your lives and drive off before the police get here.'

Sebastian – the ever relaxed and smirking Sebastian – was taking in quick and uneven breaths but it was doing nothing to hide his anxiousness. His eyes flickered towards the window so often Blaine had to smack his shoulder to get his attention. Some sort of message was related between their gazes and at last Sebastian snarled 'Let's end the game now.'

'It's too bad…' Blaine lamented quietly. 'I really wanted to keep Kurt's death clean.'

'I could snap his neck. That wouldn't be too messy.' Sebastian muttered as he advanced on the two boys on the floor. Kurt felt his insides turn sickeningly as his neck now seemed to be very cold and bare and Sebastian's menacing clenching and unclenching of his hands caused him to shrink back further into his brother. He couldn't believe it – was this the end? Now? After all those hours of pain and torment, this was how their lives were going to end. In just a few minutes police would find their bodies. All the tension and hatred built up was going to just…be gone. Blaine and Sebastian would move on to another house, another family, having effectively ended his and leaving the lifeless remains in their wake. This couldn't end, not like this. Not when they were so _close_.

Blaine turned away and begun rubbing his temples as if the idea was giving him a headache. 'Make it a clean snap, Sebastian.'

As Sebastian's outstretched hands came inches from Kurt's throat, the smaller boy made to scream. Only, his cry was cut short as Finn bellowed '_Now!_' and threw Kurt aside. Sebastian's eyes opened in surprise and his raised arms were not quick enough to respond to Finn's sudden lurch towards him. The attack was initially met with tired frustration from Sebastian as he made to tackle Finn down once more with a kick to his leg, but suddenly his expression blasted into one of complete and utter shock. Only one small 'Uhh…' escaped his stunned lips as he tilted his head downwards to see a kitchen knife handle protruding out from his stomach. The knife was buried so deep the steel blade could not be seen. The confusion behind the tall boy's gasp was evident; how had Finn managed to get hold of it?

Kurt knew, though. It had been a fleeting thought which had occurred to him on his forced return to the house about an hour earlier, when he had witnessed Sebastian straddling his brother and pressing one of Carole's prized kitchen knives into his flushed skin. It was the large one, the one with the three pinned design. However, before leaving the house Kurt had categorically noted that Finn had in fact taken two knives; one which he kept to his chest and the other he had slid into his massive back pockets. Had Finn really kept it out of sight all this time? Had he been saving it for a moment like this? Kurt didn't know. All he knew was at this very moment, Sebastian had been stabbed.

Blaine looked on, stunned, as his partner in crime fell to his knees. Finn backed away, daring to pull the blade out with him as he fell back in line with Kurt. Sebastian's shaking hands rose to his stomach; his fingers picked at his scarlet-stained white shirt. A spot about the size of a tennis ball was soaked, and the spot was only getting bigger. Sebastian looked up at Finn in shock with his mouth ajar until he began blinking rapidly and swallowing hard. Before their eyes, Sebastian slumped to the side hitting his head off the fireplace. His eyes closed. He did not get up again.

Silence echoed throughout the room. No noise resonated from outside and no one spoke as they all took in the still form lying on the carpet. Not even the harsh sounds of breathing were loud enough to break the tension-filled quiet. That was until Blaine slowly looked up. For the briefest of moments Kurt's heart rose and his hope was renewed; it was now two against one. Finn had the knife still tightly secured in his hand. The tables, it seemed, had turned. Or so he had thought.

'You stabbed my playmate.' Blaine started his voice distant and faded like he was hardly even there. His brows furrowed and he shook his head in vague anger and disbelief. His eyes darted towards Sebastian. Kurt could see it in his eyes that Blaine was not quite understanding what had went wrong for them. It was like if he had stared at the scene long enough he could rewind everything until he had last had the upper hand. Rewind everything so that he was winning. However, life was not like that. Upon coming to this bitter realisation, Blaine gritted his teeth into a grimace. And then he aimed the gun.

_Boom!_

Kurt had not seen it until it was too late. The gun had been forgotten, associated with part of the night which now seemed like a lifetime ago. Kurt had not reacted in time. Following the thundering shot, Kurt could only freeze and stare at the contemplating expression on the gunman's face. Then, in what appeared to be slow motion for Kurt, Finn fell back onto the couch. Time stood still. Kurt's head spun as he did, turning towards his brother. Both their wide eyes drifted down to Finn's side; a very obvious hole was in his untucked shirt. Dark liquid was oozing out over the waistband of his jeans. Kurt's world fell around him. Nothing existed apart from his eyes and that hole in Finn's shirt. The sounds around him were dull and quiet behind the thudding of his heart. This can't be happening, not now, not after-

_Click!_

Kurt turned back in time to watch Blaine cock the gun once more and take three gradual steps towards them. He lifted the nozzle one more time and Kurt understood that this shot was once again for Finn – it was the kill shot aimed right at Finn's bowed head. With a scream tearing at his throat, Kurt dove on top of his brother, his arms wrapping tightly around his head and his chest pressed against chest. He had to try and protect Finn as best he could. Head and chest. Head and chest – they needed to be shielded.

'Get back, Kurt!' Blaine shouted at him. He was literally shaking in anger. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and refused to listen. 'I'm not fucking playing around, get off him now!'

A hand tugged at Kurt's shoulder but Kurt resisted. If it was the last thing Kurt ever did, he would protect Finn. He turned his tear-filled eyes back to Blaine. 'If you want him,' He managed through sobs, 'You'll have to start with me.'

Blaine's nostrils flared and he let out a furious growl. He propped the gun up again aiming at the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt looked away; he did not want to see it. However, nothing happened. So many seconds went by and yet Kurt was still alive just waiting for the bang which would end his life. Beneath him, Finn coughed. It made Kurt's eyes flutter open. Finn looked like he was about to pass out with his focus waning. Kurt risked turning back to Blaine and found the older boy still poised to shoot, but now with a very different emotion on his face. Kurt did not understand what it was. After many long moments of watching one another, Blaine's mouth turned up into what could almost be the start of a smile.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, Blaine raised his arm and swiftly brought the butt of the gun down on Kurt's head.

It all went black.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_This is unit six, we're on our way to the emergency gate and we require immediate assistance.'_

'_Unit six requesting immediate assistance – Two casualties, both Caucasian males. Finn Hudson, eighteen years old, gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. Kurt Hummel, eighteen years old, head injury apparently from some type of heavy object.'_

'_Pulling off the highway, please be ready to receive us in about three minutes.'_

Kurt forced his eyelids to open but was punished by blinding lights overhead. His brain felt like it had grown twice its normal size and was throbbing against his skull ready to shatter it. He groaned. Suddenly a presence could be felt by his side. Someone was talking to him – a woman. He opened his eyes once more and saw the concerned face of a lady he did not know. She was talking to him, calling him by his first name, and slowly Kurt was able to make out her aluminous coat and the fact she must be from the hospital. And Kurt was in a bed of some kind. But they were in a vehicle…a moving vehicle. An ambulance? Kurt tried to look around but his head thumped in agony. Yes, this was an ambulance. Why was he in-?

Oh. _Oh! _Kurt pushed himself up and attempted to lean on his elbow. The woman berated him with a soft yet commanding tone to settle down; he was in no fit state to put his body under further stress.

'Finn.' Kurt choked out. 'Finn, where is he? Where is my brother?' He looked around but Finn could not be seen in the immediate area. His throat hitched and his eyes flooded in panicked tears. '_Finn!_'

'Honey, honey, calm down. Relax. Finn is right here…' The woman beside him shifted further down away from Kurt's head and revealed that Finn was in fact lying in an accompanying bed about a foot away parallel to his. The joy of seeing the older boy was short-lived, though, as he took in the oxygen mask wrapped around his nose and mouth. Beside him stood several different types of machines, each making their own unique sounds, but all of which produced wires and tubes that were rammed into Finn's body. Kurt did not understand what this all meant but the instinctive reaction was to cry in grief. The woman hushed him and told him to calm down. Lie down. Finn was here with him and as soon as they get the hospital Finn was going to have a whole bunch of people ready to take care of him. Kurt was too weak to fight against her hands which urged him back onto his bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Finn's face; it looked like he was just fast asleep. Kurt wasn't aware when the woman injected him with some type of liquid, and did not even notice when his consciousness slowly began fading. Before his eyes fell shut again due to the injection, Kurt reached out and his hand slid into the open grasp of Finn's. His hand was cold compared to Kurt's, but the infrequent beat of a pulse still stood out as the last thing Kurt felt before it all went dark again.

* * *

A.N. Phew… As you can imagine, the whole Finn thing was hard to write considering in my mind I had to picture the late Mr Monteith. Actually the whole scene made me anxious; I hope it came across okay! Any questions you want answering, let me know. Please review and make me happy. =D


End file.
